Sith Gothic
by gothicjedi666
Summary: Finally doing my KOTOR story. Took me ages to come up with a plot and now I just have to write or my head will explode. Anyway hope you enjoy and normal warnings for my stories apply. Yay for the Sith.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: If you read the couple of chapters of Darth Gothic I posted in Odds and Ends then you know that I have wanted to do a Sith Gothic story for a while now. However until recently I didn't really have a plot that I was happy with. Now that has changed. I wanted to insert a Gothic into the KOTOR games and have him team up with Revan at least for a while, but he's not the kind of person the Jedi would ever train. It also seemed highly doubtful Revan would let someone tag along with him from Taris if that person didn't have any useful skills to offer.

So I came up with having a Gothic getting sent to the Sith academy on Korriban. The Sith are less fussy about who they teach as those who can't cut it get killed. Also a human being from another galaxy would be interesting enough to be worth keeping alive for awhile with gives this Gothic a chance of surviving long enough to get to grips with the Force.

Of course that's not the only reason why the Sith are keeping this Gothic around but you'll find out the other reasons later.

**Sith Gothic**

**Part One. **

"_Evil began in a time before recorded history, when magicians made themselves into kings…and gods…using the powers of the dark side of the Force. The weak-minded have ever been ready to obey one who wields great power. Those who learned the powers of the dark side were quick to exploit this weakness—to make war. Again and again the dark side has surged forth, like a storm…devouring whole worlds and entire star systems. Those who mastered dark power _became_ dark power. They unleashed destruction, for no other reason than for selfish gain. They despoiled nations…destroyed whole civilizations. Some of them, I am ashamed to say, were Jedi._"―Ood Bnar

**Empty Classroom. The Sith Academy. Korriban. Revan's Sith Empire. Star Wars KOTOR Galaxy. **

"Peace is a lie. There is only passion."

I'd heard the words before, I even agreed with them to some extent, but I'd never heard them spoken by a genuine Sith. Until today that is.

Despite knowing every word of the Sith Code I didn't dare to interrupt Headmaster Uthar Wynn as he spoke. The Sith Master could (and would if the mood struck him) kill me as easily as I could crush a bug.

Still despite the possible threat to my life I wasn't too concerned about my well being. The very fact that the Headmaster of this academy was showing me so much attention meant that he was very unlikely to simply end my life. I had far more to worry about from those who were outside the the empty classroom that Wynn was using to lecture me about the Sith.

"Through passion, we gain strength".

The Headmaster was leaving long pauses between his reciting of the code. Perhaps he was simply giving me the chance to reflect upon the meaning of these words but I found my mind wandering. It was hard to focus on the present when the recent past and my possibly very sort future weighed so heavily upon the mind.

My recent past was rather interesting to say the least. Mere days ago I'd been a whole galaxy away, living rather a dull life with the whole nine to five job thing as a bachelor and science fiction loving nerd.

Then one day I'd blacked out rather suddenly while walking home. When I'd woken up I had found myself lying face down in the dirt. Only it hadn't been the soft, wet earth of my homeland it had been the dry, cracked surface of an alien world.

How I'd gotten to Korriban was a mystery. No amount of mental probing by the Sith interrogators had uncovered the truth and those same interrogators knew that I had been completely truthful with them.

Because of my honesty I'd avoided torture Even the Sith don't torture people for information if that person doesn't have any information. And lucky for me no one seemed to want to torture me for the sake of it.

"Through strength, we gain power".

I kept ignoring the words and thought more about what had happened to me recently.

After the interrogators and their tests came the medical people and their tests. The results of those examinations had been far more interesting than the questioning.

I still didn't know what is was about my blood test that had caused such a stir but whatever it was they had found had brought me to Wynn's attention, and it was also enough to make one of my interrogators go pale (well paler) upon reading the chart.

When he'd seen what the medics had found out he'd gotten the look of a person who had been playing with what he thought was a harmless to pet only to discover that he had in fact been handling a wild poisonous snake.

I suspected that they had discovered that I was in fact a Force User. Which explained why I was now a student here.

"Through power, we gain victory".

After the medical tests I'd been given a few injections that were supposedly vaccations of some sort. If they truly had been the I was grateful to the doctors as I had no desire to catch some weird space disease.

Then I'd been locked away for about a local day judging by the fact that night came and went, and that I'd been served three meals while in isolation.

During that time I'd gone through the expected panic attacks, denials about reality and I'd even prayed to a god that I didn't really believe in. I'd asked Jesus, or whoever might have been listening, to please send me home, but my request had been declined.

"Through victory, our chains are broken".

By the time morning had come, and breakfast had been served, I'd come to accept that I was in fact in Star Wars: Knights Of The Old Republic. Judging by what I had overheard from my guards Lord Revan still ruled the empire so it was pre- KOTOR I. Revan had yet to be mind-wiped by the Jedi Masters and he so wasn't yet seeking the Starforge either.

I knew that sooner or later Revan would come to this academy and when he did I intended to find him, to see if he would let me tag along. Given that I knew more about what he'd be looking for than he would when he arrived here he could do with my help. If he was a goody two-shoes he'd accept me along if I promised to follow the path of a Jedi and turn my back on the Sith.

And if he didn't well I could always try and stowaway on the _Ebon Hawk_

"The Force shall set us free."

Wynn had finished reciting the code and was now looking at me as if I was suppose to say something.

"Now then, student," the bald headed Headmaster said, "tell me what you believe the Code of the Sith means to you."

Student. That was another new thing for me. I was back in school, complete with unflattering uniform, only this time I was in a school were the bullies were in fact likely to kill me, as long as they didn't get caught in the act, and the bullied were encouraged to fight back with deadly force.

At least this question couldn't led me to being murdered. The Sith Master had asked for my opinion on the code which was a safe thing for me to answer as long as it was answered truthfully.

"Well the 'peace is a lie part' is easy to understand" I said after thinking it over a little "there's always a war going on somewhere and people are always fighting with each other, even if they are not actually fighting they are in competition".

That answer seemed acceptable even if wasn't that insightful but this was my first day and if I was a promising student then I'd be given a little leeway.

"To quote my apprentice '_Conflict forces one to better oneself. It forces change, growth, adaptation, evolution… or death' _she is also right when she says peace leads to stagnation and that conflict is necessary. One has to embrace their passions in order to fuel themselves. You will need to call upon your fear, anger, lust and greed in order to survive here".

I'd never been one for the idea of inner peace as it sounded quite dull. If you don't have feelings you might as well not be alive, but was it possible to be Sith without having to be an emotionally driven, ambitious, self serving asshole?

"Now what of the next line?" questioned the Sith Master "what does 'Through passion, I gain strength' mean to you Gothic".

That was another change, my new name. It wasn't odd for a new student of the academy to either chose or be given a new name. My old name meant nothing to the Sith, so it had made sense to reinvent myself.

Not that I had been given much of a choice. Wynn had looked me in the eyes and told me that 'Gothic' was who I really was. I got the impression that he didn't know why he'd picked that name and that he had no idea why it was important that I use it. Mostly I'd just gone along with everything but it kinda sounded cool. Also I agreed it was sensible of me to try and build a new persona for my new life.

The man I use to be could never be a Sith, he'd never survive here but Gothic, he could be a Sith if needs be he could be a killer and he could survive on Korriban when the old me wouldn't of lasted a week.

"Our passions can keep us alive when our logical minds tell us it would be better to lay down and die" I said answering the question "hope can keep you going when everything seems lost. Anger can give you the strength you need to fight. And hate can give you a reason to kill".

Again my answer seemed acceptable. I felt that I could do better but without knowing what the Force was and how to tap into it I didn't think I would ever really understand the ways of the Sith.

"Through strength, I gain power"

This time he didn't ask but I answered anyway.

"When your stronger than others you have power over them. You can control them to an extent and that's power. At its most simply anyway".

I could tell that this time I was going to have to give a more well thought out reply, so I racked my brain and tried to interpret the words but before I could give the Headmaster anything better he moved on.

"Let us skip to 'Through victory, our chains are broken'".

Chains. Now those were things I understood.

"Chains are what ties you down and stop you from achieving your full potential. Friends, family, society, mortality, these are all chains that hold you down".

I need more than that so I kept speaking.

"Through victory, with strength and by gaining power I can break these chains. I become more free because I now have more options if I'm not held back I can do more..".

I was stopped there.

"You seem to at least have a basic idea of what the code means to you" said the Sith Master "greater understanding will come in time. I can sense that you know what you will need to do in order to become Sith".

I did know. I'd need to become an immoral person willing to do whatever it took to survive. I'd also need to let go of my past in order to become Sith, but at least that wasn't a problem because there was no chance of me returning to my former life.

Well not unless the Doctor turned up in his TARDIS and offered me a lift home.

"Let us go back to 'Through strength, I gain power'. I will attempt to educate you on the parts of the code you can not yet fully understand".

Despite what he said I didn't feel as if he was talking down to me. If anything he seemed happy to teach me.

"The Sith seek power wherever they find it. Power comes from strength. By strength I do not mean strength of the body, although that is a useful tool, no real strength comes from the mind...".

As if he knew that lecturing me would get him no where Wynn changed teaching style.

"Take yourself for example. A student found you dying outside the academy. Most Sith would of left you to die seeing you as weak, but I saw your potential to be moulded into a true Sith"

In my view it was something else that told him of my potential however I didn't dare to argue that point.

I did know the real reason why I'd been brought into the academy and that was because I was a mystery. Perhaps the student who had found me believed that he would be rewarded for his discovery of the strange human lying in the dirt.

"I'm a tool for you to gain power, at least until I've outlived my usefulness."

For some reason I'd felt compelled to say that. The Sith Master might of used the Force on me I didn't know but I hadn't intended to speak that thought aloud.

Wynn smiled a little but he also corrected me.

"You could be a tool, a useful ally or even a potential failure. For now you are a mere curiosity".

I got the sense that this was not the whole of the truth. If I was a mere curiosity he'd be studying me not trying to teach me. Of course he was still studying me but that wasn't all he was doing.

"The curiosity of others will keep you alive".

Now that I understood completely. The other students would soon try to befriend me (not that Sith really had friends) in order to find out if my alien nature could be of use to them.

And they were right to, at least in Sith terms, as I could help them. I had knowledge of the future, so much in fact that with the right resources I could alter the destiny of this galaxy in ways most people couldn't imagine. Sadly for me I lacked resources and Sith knew better than most that the future I knew was only one possible future.

Still at least I'd been able to hide that knowledge from the Sith interrogators. That had been mostly because they hadn't really looked for it. I wasn't very threatening by the standards of those who deal with Force Users and as Wynn had said I had some minor value as a curiosity, so the interrogators had wanted to keep me alive and thankfully sane.

"Do you have any questions before I send you to your new quarters, Student Gothic?"

Hopefully the lesson was coming to an end because the Headmaster of this academy was a busy being with things to do rather than the fact that he had lost interest in me.

"I guess I'd like to know what to do next".

That wasn't really a question, and I didn't really get an answer.

"If you can't figure that out for yourself then I'm wasting my time with you".

Uthar Wynn then told me to leave and some sort of guard went to the trouble of showing me to my quarters.

As I moved around the complex I was careful not to fall into bad habits. When I'd been in high school I'd taken care not to draw attention to myself in order to avoid being picked on. However this was not a normal school, it was more like a military academy mixed with some sort of college for back stabbng magic users. Acting all timid here would be death sentence.

It wasn't until I was inside my quarters (although it was more a cell) that I dropped the act and let myself feel fear. Thankfully the door had a lock that I was able to figure out and it was dark so this allowed me to hide and start to panic once again.

**Private Chamber. The Sith Academy. Korriban. Revan's Sith Empire. Star Wars KOTOR Galaxy. **

After spending a few hours in what I called my cell I started to feel better. No one had tried to murder me and it turned out that the students were better provided for than the video game suggested.

Once you knew what you were looking for it was easy to find the small bathrooms that were hidden behind a wall which could be moved by pressing down hard on a certain block of stone.

The cell was also more comfortable than it first appeared. The bed wasn't much but it paid to be a light sleeper when around Sith so this was a good thing.

There was also a small wardrobe with clean uniforms provided. A laundry chute, a waste chute and container on the floor for personal effects. Mine was opened with a thumb scan and already contained my personal effects.

I had expected the Sith to have confiscated my possessions, but I really shouldn't have. What use could they have for a mobile phone that couldn't be charged, a half empty pack of cigarettes, a lighter and my wallet. Unless I found some collector of rare and completely useless artefacts then nothing I owned was of any value.

At least I had my own clothes back but the uniform the academy had provided was much more suitable for this environment so I hung my outfit up in the wardrobe.

That was when I found the knife and the blaster pistol. I'd seen other students carrying such weapons but I didn't think they were given out for free. Given that I had no local currency I couldn't afforded to buy anything never mind high quaility stuff as these weapons seemed to be.

Slowly I picked up the blaster pistol and examined the device. It looked pretty fool proof. A switch on the side allowed you to select safety, stun or kill. The weapon was also rather light for a gun but it felt real enough. Hopefully I'd get a chance to test on a firing range sometime soon.

The knife also turned out to be lighter than expected and it was simple to use. Gripping the handle cause the blade to vibrate every so slightly and it looked very sharp. I tested it by cutting the wall and it left a noticeable impression.

A virboblade.

"Do you like it?".

Moving faster than I ever had before I turned stood up and had the knife in front of me ready to stab anyone who got to close.

The speaker was Yuthura Ban, a female Twi'lek and apprentice of Uthar Wynn. She was in every way that mattered the Deputy Headmistress of this sort of school. She was also kind of hot for an evil babe even thought purple women were not normally to my taste.

"I wanted to make sure that you were well equipped" explained the Sith who had somehow entered my chambers despite the door being locked and without making a sound until she spoke "so I passed on my old weapons. I know that they will serve you well".

A generous Sith was something that didn't exist which meant that she wanted something from me. Given what I knew about her it was obvious that she saw a place for me in her plan to overthrow her master.

"Thank you" I told the woman.

I saw no advantage to being rude, and if she thought me naïve enough to think that the weapons were in fact merely a gift, then all the better.

"Your quite welcome" she replied.

I lowered the weapon, knowing that if she decided to kill me then there wouldn't be anything I could do about it. And if she was intending to kill me she wouldn't have been foolish enough to arm me first. Not unless she intended to pled self defence, but that seemed unlikely as she could kill me without anyone knowing it was her.

Ban seemed totally unconcerned about the knife in any case, she was so relaxed and casual about this encounter that she thought nothing about sitting on my bed.

"What is it like?" she asked "your world I mean".

I already explained the basics about my world a number of times but there was no harm it doing so again. If I offered a little information I might even get some back.

"Earth.. its well... primitive. We don't have any contact with other races and we don't have hyperdrive or even proper space ships".

If it weren't for the fact that my home world was in another galaxy the Sith would be planning an invasion by now. Earth would be a tempting target for the Sith. Defenceless in space. Full of slaves for taking. And it would be so easy to turn its people against each other.

"None of people have ever been to other worlds?" she questioned.

"Well a few have been to my planet's moon and we have what you'd call probe droids. They've been all over our star system but the distances are too far for people when your just using rockets".

In a rather seductive manner the Twi'lek woman patted the bed inviting me to sit down next to her. I resisted the urge but when she verbally asked to me I couldn't stop myself. However at least this time I felt the compulsion on my mind and I knew that next time I had a hope of being able to resist, but for now resistance was futile.

Sitting down next to the alien was understandable rather awkward, despite having some experience with the female gender I wasn't use to the woman controlling the pace of things. Normally I'd be trying to get the woman to relax rather than have her urging me to.

"Tell me more about your world" urged the Twi'lek.

This time I could truly feel the compulsion upon my mind. It was my first real taste of what the Force could do and its power both thrilled and terrified me.

"Well its a human world about seven billion of us live there. The planets is divided into many different nations and faiths which sometimes get a long but most of the time they don't. Its not like here, my world doesn't have unified leadership".

Yuthura Ban was able to get closer to me without actually seeming to move. Her hand was on my knee and I tensed up, wondering where I had put the knife.

"Relax" she urged once more and I tried to fight the Force aided suggestion but she was too strong for me.

My body relaxed against my will and the Twi'lek woman's hand moved up my leg.

I had rather mixed feelings by this as getting have to have sex with an alien babe was a once in a life time opportunity but on the other hand she was a Sith and that meant that anything she gave would come with a price tag. That was the real problem here, nothing was free with people like her and since I didn't know what it was she wanted I had no idea if what she was offering was worth paying for later.

Such thoughts fled from my mind once Ban started to caress what in my trousers and I decided that since I was likely going to get screwed while here at the academy then I might as well getting a little screwing done.

However the choice I made was rather irrelevant as the female Sith had already decided that we were going to have sex and any opinions I had the matter weren't being considered.

I wanted to protest, if only a little, but there was nothing I could do to change what was to happen. This was a culture of dominance and submission, and since I didn't have the power needed to be the dominant one that meant I had to be the submissive.

Rather than get angry about this or whine about how unfair it was that I had a Sith apprentice pinning me down onto the bed I decided that instead I work to ensure that this didn't happen again.

Perhaps that was the real reason Ban was being so sexually aggressive, it could be a test or a lesson of some sort. Maybe she wanted to see how I would react to a female who tried to control me. In fact this could even be an attempt to make me defend myself using the Force so that Yuthura Ban could get a measure my power.

But if this was a test then I was failing, or perhaps passing with flying colours depending on the result she wished for, because as soon as the Twi'lek's uniform started to come off I was entranced.

As I was now discovering for myself, Twi'lek females aren't that different from Human females. They have breasts with nipples on them and and their reproductive organs look about the same. Yuthura Ban's body was also completely hairless and had different shades of purple depending on what I guessed to be exposer to sunlight, she also had tattoos all over her body.

Once she was sitting on my legs and undoing my belt I got the chance to touch her skin and found to be different than a normal woman's. Her body was soft and warm but she didn't seem as fragile as some of my bed partners had felt.

Perhaps this was because she was a warrior and therefore she was well toned, or it could be that Twi'leks don't have skin at all and that was touching something else. Well whatever it was it felt good enough and the Sith didn't mind me feeling her up, she was certainly wet enough when she mounted me.

Her cunt, or whatever it was my cock was inserted into, felt nice and tight. It was warm and wet too, like it was suppose to be. I relaxed a bit more upon finding this out.

Ban expertly rode me, using the muscles inside her body to milk my dick, she focused on my pleasure but she did seem to be enjoying herself. Of course that could all just be an act, the Sith weren't above using deceit even in the bedroom.

It was so hard to focus at this point but she was saying something, it wasn't the language everyone else spoke. The words meant nothing but the tone of her voice was encouraging and she closed her eyes as she spoke.

My eyes never closed I was too busy taking in the sight before me. The shapely form, the alien 'skin', the odd tattoos, and the scars she bore all fascinated me.

The Twi'lek's pace began to increase, and she had to steady herself by pressing down on chest as she rode my cock in a way that suggested she had been well trained in the ways of sexually pleasing men.

In fact she was so good at she had me cumming inside her far sooner than I would of liked yet rather than look disappointed or frustrated about how soon the sex was over she smiled as if she had won a great victory.

She was still smiling as she dismounted and started to dress which left me feeling a little used. I would felt completely used if she'd been the one to cum and then just stopped but as far as I could tell she hadn't cum at all and it didn't bother her in the least.

Something else had her feeling satisfied about this encounter. I got the feeling that she had gotten exactly what she wanted from me, but for the life of me I had no idea what that was. I only knew that I would one day soon find out what this was all about and that likely it wouldn't be a good thing, at least not for me.

"Go to sleep now" she ordered in a soft tone of voice that also carried a compulsion backed with the power of the Force.

Yuthura Ban then left without saying another word, she only turned and smiled as she left and the smile had a predatory nature to it.

I would of stayed awake worrying about this encounter but soon I was falling asleep as the minor mind trick compelled me to obey the Sith's order.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: I know I should be working on my other stories but I've really been inspired for this story and as any writer will tell you there are times when you just have write what you can, when you can.

I'm sorry if I don't do the characters of Uthar Wynn and Yuthura Ban justice. Its been a very, very long time since I played KOTOR I.

Also I think I understand what is to be a Sith, but I'm not sure if I can express it very well. Hopefully I present them well enough.

**Sith Gothic**

**Part Two. **

** "Equality is a lie...a myth to appease the masses. Simply look around and you will see the lie for what it is! There are those with power, those with the strength and will to lead. And there are those meant to follow"those incapable of anything but servitude and a meager, worthless existence." - Darth Bane.  
**

**Personal Chambers. The Sith Academy. Korriban. Revan's Sith Empire. Star Wars KOTOR Galaxy. **

A little while after I'd woken up on my second day of attendance at the Sith Academy on Korriban I started to wonder how a student actually went about obtaining an education.

There were no planned lessons like at school or any university style lectures. I could only assume that students learned either by gaining the attention of a Sith Master who would teach them or by self study using the extensive archives down in the lower levels.

Neither of these two options was suitable for me because I didn't want to draw any further attention to myself and I couldn't use the archives because while Galactic Basic Standard sounded just like English, with the exception of a few words and phrases, the written form of the language was totally different.

I had no idea why this was, but I was at least grateful that I could communicate with the locals. But since I didn't know the the language in its written format I pretty much literate.

It was then that I remembered something from the KOTOR games.

In this galaxy people made extensive use of holograms. I might not be able to read but I did understand what people were saying, so if I could access verbally recorded information then I could still do some learning.

I was just lucky that each student had their own personal computer and that I had figured out how to lock myself in my room. Here I had everything I needed to start my education in the ways of the Force.

The computer was a small keyboard, full of strange alien symbols, on a waist high stand by the wall. I went over to it and tried to figure out how to turn the device on.

After a little button pressing the system came to life and a bunch of text appeared. This was of no help since it was all gibberish to me, but at least I had been able to activate the device.

For a moment or two I considered going out and trying to find out if the academy had any sort of IT support. Surely a few technicians could programme this machine so it could learn English form me, or perhaps I could obtain a droid from somewhere and have it translate for me.

If this were a Jedi school then both of those ideas would be good ones, but this was a place of the Sith. Those who used the dark side were not the most helpful of folks and any attempt to seek help would be seen as a sign of weakness. No if I wanted something I'd have to take it or at least have something to offer in trade.

Perhaps if I found out why the Headmaster and his deputy were so interested in me that might give me some information to barter with.

"Okay let's try for a verbal interface" I said while thinking out loud.

I mused over what to ask for and then tried something hoping that luck, or even better The Force, was with me.

"Display any files on subject Gothic".

The text on the projected 2D changed but what that meant I had no idea. A wave of frustration passed through my body but I calmed myself down and focused on the task at hand. Getting upset at the native technology wouldn't do me any good even if trashing the thing would make me feel better.

It was then that I noticed that one of the symbols on the keypad was blinking. Not knowing what else to do I pressed it and the displayed text changed once more.

This time the text seemed more organised as if it was a list of some sort so I selected what I hoped to be a file at the top of the list by pressing down with my finger.

To my joy a life sized hologram of a person appeared and began to talk.

"Chief Medical Officer's Log. The stranger is in remarkably good health all things considered. No major injuries and only a few minor ones worth of note. I deem Kolta treatment to be unnecessary as the subject is healing well on his own. For now I am simply keeping the subject sedated, but once I am sure he is really recovering I will start my tests".

The recording stopped there so I selected the next file.

"Chief Medical Officer's Log. Our guest is recovering nicely and I have began performing my tests. The patient is Human but there are a few oddities including a some sort of growth on the intestines. It appears to be a vestigial organ although what its purpose was I didn't fathom at first but after crossing checking with the medical database I have discovered that this organ is present in many leaf eating herbivore species. My current theory is that our guest is from a world were Humans reverted to a more feral state before becoming civilized once more. This mutation was once beneficial but it now serves no purpose so I had the driods remove it to prevent any risk of infection. Everything else checks out fine so far but until the blood tests are completed I won't know everything".

That little piece of information made me feel a bit queasy, but I quickly dismissed my concerns as I knew that people who had their appendixes removed lived perfectly normal lives afterwards.

Still I was a little hesitant to select the next file but I pushed on knowing that I needed to know more.

"Chief Medical Officer's Log. Results for the blood tests just came in. Chemical traces of caffeine which suggests that wherever this guy came from they at least had Caf. Also traces of nicotine, a rather addictive drug which is even illegal in the Sith Empire, but oddly no signs of damage to the lungs. Could of been ingested at some point but no evidence of that either. I've had the chemical purged and have administered drugs that will ensure that the subject doesn't suffer to much from withdrawal.

That explained the lacking of cravings at least.

"I found other chemical traces as well, similar to those found in food preservatives only more primitive. Will treat with drugs as well but I don't foresee any problems with this subject's diet our own food should be fine for him".

That was a relief to hear, as it meant I could hit the mess hall.

"Also I'll begin a round of vaccinations and a course of boosters once he wakes up".

I remembered that part without fondness. I've never liked needles.

"That's odd".

The recording seemed to pause but I could tell that the medical officer was in fact studying something on the computer he was using to record this information.

"Subject's midi-chlorian count was rather low to start with, well below the two point five thousand that is normal for a Human being... It now seems to have increased to beyond normal. Somehow our visitor has gained Force Sensitivity. I need to take another sample".

With that the hologram ended and without delay I selected the next file on the list.

"Its amazing, I didn't know it was possible but our guest's midi-chlorian count is rising. Its already ten thousand, more than enough to make him a future Sith or a Jedi".

The hologram seemed to type something and then the plain looking medical officer became seemingly upset.

"Just got the next series of test results in. Count is now twelve thousand. This is incredible, yesterday he didn't have two hundred now he has twelve thousand! Its as if the midi-chlorians are racing to catch up... I have to report this".

Racing to catch up with what? And how could I gain Force Sensitivity. I knew I had it but I'd assumed that I'd always had it.

Maybe I had always been and being here on a world strong in the Force, or at least its dark side, was causing my body to produce the midi-chlorians. Was that even possible? Could the increase in midi-chlorians be a result of being Force Sensitive rather than the cause?

Wanting to know more I selected the last file while wondering what was up with the shoddy record keeping, doctors really should keep better notes.

"Count is now over thirty thousand, but no longer increasing. He's awake and in the hands of the interrogators. Lord Wynn has taken custody and told me not to tell anyone of what I have found out, but given the rumour mill around here it won't belong before even the sanitation droids find out about this so I won't bother to delete my logs. Also I have begun...".

The hologram kept talking using medical terms I had no knowledge of but I no longer cared what the medic had to say.

A midi-chlorian count of thirty thousand, that was fifty percent higher than Anakin Skywalker's count and that guy was possible conceived by the will of the Force. So what did it mean that I had an even higher count?

At least now understood all the interest Wynn and Ban had shown me. They knew about the high count and they knew that with training that I could become a very powerful Sith.

Both of them had been testing the waters as it were, trying to find out more about me without me finding out why I deserved their attention.

Ban's seduction was now also starting to make sense. An older, sexy woman could easily manipulate a younger man with sex, perhaps she even wanted me to fall in love with her so she could control me from the start of my training.

Well that wasn't going to happen. At my level of Force Sensitivity I would one day be able to pull star ships out of the sky. There was no way I could allow myself to become someone else's tool, or worse a weapon.

However I wouldn't be able to free myself just yet. I might one day be able to fight an army singly handedly or blow up a Death Star in a X-wing, but right now I was totally helpless.

At least for the time being I would have to pretend that I was more naïve than I was. I'd let Ban think I was falling for her and I would show Wynn loyalty if I could. Sooner or later I'd have to chose between them, but not yet not before I learned what I needed to know and then I would be the one choosing who to support.

A soft chime filled the air and checked the computer stand to see if there was some sort of message or problem but the machine seemed to have gone into standby mode.

When the chime filled the air again I realised that someone was at he door. My heart rate increased as I thought about Ban returning for another bout of naked fun time but I calmed myself.

Wishing that I knew how to use the Force I approached the door and tried to sense who was on the other side. Closing my eyes I attempted to reach out with Force but I had no idea if I was actually doing it or just imagining things. Until I got some training I wouldn't know the difference but I figured that I was touching the Force I'd know about it.

Being a bit reckless I opened the door, and found a Human woman in a towel standing there. She about my age with dark red hair and an odd tattoo around her right eye. If she hadn't been next to naked and smiling I would of thought her a threat but she seemed harmless enough.

"My sani-steam isn't working, could I use yours?" the Sith requested.

Sani-steam? Oh she meant the shower. They were rather steamy here which explained the name for them.

Once I processed that I couldn't help but smile. This was like the plot to a bad porno.

"Sure come in" I said.

My goofy grin must of convinced the local Human that I was buying her act as her smile and tone of voice was extremely flirtatious.

"Thank you, I'm just dying for a good sani-steam I've been out in the Valley and the sand gets _everywhere_".

If she suggested that she needed her back scrubbing I'd pinch myself to ensure that this was in fact reality. It was either that or this was the porn parody version of the KOTOR universe.

When the woman's towel ended up in my hands I became sure that this was the most transparent attempt of seduction I'd seen since.. well last night really but at least this Sith wasn't attempting to use the Force to get me into bed.

I knew this because while I still couldn't resist these Mind Tricks at least I was able to detect them and I felt nothing odd going on in my brain. Or at least I didn't until I saw the Sith woman's backside. She had an ass that could only be described as a work of art. Sadly the view was cut off as she entered my bathroom.

"I'm Vaasta Khar by the way".

Vaasta, assuming that was her real name, hadn't bothered to close the door so I could hear the shower running.

"I'm..."

I decided to use my new name rather than the old one. I was suppose to be a Sith now.

"I'm Gothic".

For now at least, but one day it would be Lord Gothic or even Darth Gothic. I liked the sound of those titles.

Vaasta stepped out the shower dripped wet and nude. I caught an eye full of huge breasts and a bush a public hair. She was also rather curvy and yet firm looking. Quite different from the girls back home who were either overweight or way too skinny. Very few were a good mix between the two extremes like this Vaasta.

The only part I didn't care for was the public hair. With women it was always less is more in that department.

She seemed to pick up on my mild dislike and said.

"Back in a moment".

I shook my head and reminded myself that this woman would kill me in a heartbeat if it benefited her, simply because she was Sith. Add in the fact that she had appeared mere moments after I'd viewed the medical logs and I knew that her being here was not because she wanted to be my girlfriend.

"So you know about the count then?" I asked in a relaxed tone of voice.

"What count?" came the reply over the noise of running water.

I resisted the urge to get my blaster pistol. There'd be no point, she was unarmed yes but only because she felt confident enough to kill me without a weapon. And given that I had never fired a blaster I'd be a bigger danger to myself if I tried to defend myself with one.

"My midi-chlorian count" I answered "you knocked on my door seconds after I'd finished viewing the logs. Which means either that your spying on me or you somehow know I've seen the records, maybe you set a program up to alert you if I viewed the files".

Vaasta appeared before me once more utterly naked and now bare of hair between her legs, which was a minor improvement given what an excellent example of the female form she was.

"I'm good with technology," she informed "but I'm no Slicer. I couldn't get into your files as only the Academy's staff can access them normally, but your allowed access to your own records".

She got closer to me but I focused and didn't let myself be distracted. I even managed to ignore the fact that I had an erection. Thankfully Vaasta didn't draw any attention to what was pointing at her.

"So what was the plan?" I inquired "seduce me, wait until I slept and then use my computer to replay the files?".

Her smile let me know that I was on the right track.

"Everyone knows that you have a high count, higher than Lord Revan even. But no one knows just how high it is. I wanted to know".

Feeling a little emboldened I moved closer to the naked woman and said.

"Then you'd know if I was useful to you or not".

"Then I'd know how far you could go" she corrected with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

Mistrust was normal for the Sith but they also understood that sometimes alliances are needed. Sure they'd stab an ally in the back, but if they also thought that an alliance could keep benefiting them they'd do anything to keep it going, or this case they'd do anything to create such an alliance.

"Your smarter than you should be" Vaasta commented as she regained her confidence "I heard you were from some primitive system in Wild Space".

So that was the official story then. Nothing about me being from the future, and from another galaxy.

Hadn't the interrogators seen that? Or was it being kept quiet?

"Something like that" I told the Sith "my world doesn't have proper space travel but we have computers, and even simple droids".

She would know that much at least since she knew I had used the computer and droids were so common here that they were mostly invisible. Even I didn't pay them much attention as while they were much more advanced than any robot back on Earth I'd seen enough science fiction to find the idea of robots rather mundane.

Vaasta was now invading my personal space and dripping all over the stone floor. Korriban was a warm and dry place, well at least warm during the day, so she wouldn't get cold but she took the towel and dried off anyway.

"Its thirty thousand, in case you were wondering".

I didn't need the Force to sense her surprise and she seemed to believe it, not a word of denial past her lips. I knew she had accepted it as the truth because she was now giving me the impression that she was a little scared. In her place I'd been running away at this point so I didn't blame her for showing fear.

"But I know nothing about the Force" I half lied.

In truth I knew quite a bit about the Force and what it could do I just didn't know how to access it. Well I had a few ideas but nothing concrete.

It benefited me to have her think I knew nothing at all about the Force as it would give Vaasta a sense of greater superiority over me. Also it would tempt her into the forging the alliance she had come here with the intention of making.

"I could be very powerful one day" I told the Sith woman "if someone were to teach me the basics I would very grateful".

Slowly I walked around the drying Sith and hoped to high heaven that I had some hidden acting talent because I needed to convince Vaasta that I was far more confident than I actually was.

"How grateful?"

For a moment I wondered who was fooling who here but I pressed on knowing I didn't have a choice.

"I'd be indebted to that person and once I made my play for power I'd make sure that whoever had aided me was well rewarded. If only to ensure that they would continue to earn my gratitude".

That sounded all good and Sith like to me.

"I need to think about this" Vaasta said and she wrapped the towel around herself and went for the door "I'll come back and see you later, when I've decided what I am going to do".

As I watched the sexy piece of ass leave my room I wondered if she was new here as well. I'd of expected a real Sith to be more cool under pressure.

Knowing that there was nothing more to be gained from standing around thinking about sexy red heads I went back to the computer and listened to last file again, this time I paid attention to the medical jargon and picked out a few words.

I didn't understand much but the words pheromones came to my attention. Apparently I had strong ones for a Human. It could be that all men on my world did compared to ones here or it could be that I had been altered upon my arrival in this galaxy.

At least the Sith hadn't decided that I was some sort of freak and then gone on to dissect me in a lab. I didn't want anyone studying me or any part of me even if it didn't hurt to give a sample.

My stomach then rumbled and I knew that I would have to leave the relative safety of my room. The canteen was calling to me so attached my weapons to my belt and taking a few deep breathes I left the room summoning what courage I could as I entered the most dangerous of environments.

**Research Facility. Korriban. Revan's Sith Empire. Star Wars KOTOR Galaxy. **

Yuthura Ban had taken a shuttle to another hemisphere in order to make it to this meeting and if all went according to plan it would be well worth the trip.

It wasn't well known, even inside the empire, that Lord Revan had forged alliances with more than just parts of the Republic's military and private corporations. But some did know and the Twi'lek Sith was one of them.

Some of those alliances had been made with talented people that the leader of the Sith thought could be useful to him. Many of those were talented sciencists and in the empire they were well funded and cared for.

The research facility Ban was visiting today was kept on Korriban for a good reason. This was not a weapon's research facility, it wasn't even here to study the Sith artefacts which had been dug up on this world. It was actually a genetics lab.

Lord Revan was a genius, he was far more than the conquering warlord that he appeared to be. The former Jedi had many talents some of which had little to do with the Force.

The former Jedi was brilliant with machines he had even created his own kind of hunter-killer droid which showed that he had a great talent for understanding technology and he knew more about star ship engineering than many of house Kuat.

But while he had little understanding of the science of living things he did understand that it was important. He also understood that his empire would need more than star ships and droids in order to conquer the galaxy. What the empire needed more than anything else was Force Users.

That was why the facility was here. It was here to study Force Users and the students of the academy were a great source of DNA samples, and other things should they met an untimely end.

Ban had to get past many scanners and undergo a few searches by silver armoured soldiers before she actually got into the lab, but as a Sith apprentice she had a lot of authority so it only took half an hour to get past all the check points. Yet despite this long wait Ban's excitement was still evident on her face when she finally got into the lab of one of the professors.

Whatever race the alien was Ban didn't know. She never seen another of the tall, grey and graceful beings before. Which was odd because as both a Jedi and Sith she'd been all over the galaxy and interacted with thousands of races.

From what she found out, thanks to some generous bribes and the asking good questions, this race didn't get out much but they had an understanding of genetics few could hope to match. There was even take that this race had even began experimenting with cloning.

Ban dismissed the idea at once. Few races had ever enjoyed much success with cloning and she doubted the tall alien's people would ever perfect the art. For some reason the Force seemed to dislike the idea of mass producing people and things often went wrong with cloning sentient life forms.

However cloning was the not the speciality of this alien. Ko'Gaa as the being was called was far more interested in selective breeding.

Selective breeding (sometimes also called artificial selection) was a process used by humans and many humanoids to breed into animals and plants particular traits. Most of the time this was done to create domesticated species of food animals and thus was most common in agriculture, but it had also allowed self aware life forms to turn certain creatures into pets. However rarely was it practised with sentient lifeforms, mostly this was due to moral concerns but the Sith and this Ko'Gaa had no need of morals.

The tall pale skinned alien gave what past for a smile as Ban finally gained the larger beings attention.

"Do you have the sample I requested?" asked Ko'Gaa.

The Twi'lek nodded and opened the case she carried. Inside was a tube of semen, something which she had gone to some effort to acquire.

"Its fresh but... not pure" explained the Sith "I couldn't exactly ask him to fill a container. Well I could but this way was more discret".

Given that Ko'Gaa felt nothing when she cut into still living human beings and other races while ignoring their screams she didn't get embarrassed about things like sex. But she understood that some people did.

"Separating the two 'samples' will not be difficult" assured the biologist.

Ban did very well to hide her relief, and she also did a good job of pretending that she wasn't interested in what happened the sample she'd acquired even as she examined the lab.

The spinning test tubes, the hard working driods, and the containers of odd looking fluids gave the Twi'lek no clue as to what was going on. But she got the impression that if you looked past how bright and clean this lab was then you came understand that this was the workplace of someone completely insane.

"Why did you need that sample?" questioned the Sith "I already got you some of his blood".

The alien took a moment to study its fellow non-human before replying.

"I intend to artificial inseminate a female in order to discover if this Gothic can breed with the Humans of this galaxy".

Ban couldn't imagine that was all the geneticist was up to. She quickly deduced the real reason and was shocked by the idea. Not because she had any problems with this project, but because the idea was so... brilliant.

This exotic alien's plan was in keeping of the point of this facility, and if it worked no doubt Lord Revan would greatly reward Ko'Gaa for the being's part in securing the future of the Sith.

"Do let me know if you need more samples" offered the Twi'lek as she turned to leave.

"The more the better" replied the scientist.

Ban said nothing but as she left she couldn't help but smile while thinking about the possibilities the future had to offer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Reviews **

**A.W**

Yuthura Ban is indeed sex on legs with headtails. And being a Sith chick she's naturally going to screw with Gothic's head. Because that's what evil women do.

The problem with that plan is even if he gets a ship with a good map of the galaxy that doesn't mean he can just go around getting holocrons because they might not be in the same places that they are in Luke Skywalker's time or they might not even exist yet.

However Ship (the Sith mediation sphere) should be on Zoist if Gothic can get to Ship he should be able to use that vessel to help find all of the artefacts that he knows about. Darth Revan's Holocron should be easy enough to find as well. Although that will screw things up for Darth Bane.

**Kaiya Smith**

KOTOR is set a few thousand years before Anakin Skywalker is born so there is no way that Sith Gothic will be the Father. Anakin was conceived by the Force in any case.

**Winter Feline**

KOTOR I & II were a long time ago so I'll explain a few things.

Uthar Wynn is the Sith Master in charge of the Sith Academy on Korriban when Revan visits while seeking the map which leds to the Starforge. He isn't that important to this story as he has other things going on so that's why Yuthura Ban is in many ways moulding Gothic into a Sith.

Yuthura Ban is a Twi'lek Sith and also Uthar Wynn's apprentice. In the game in order to enter the academy you have to gain her approval first. Gothic was taken in so that part of her job was skipped. In my view she's pretty much the Deputy Headmistress even no one calls her that. During the game she tries to get Revan to help over throw her master so she can rule the school. This is normal for Sith and her primary motivation.

She's also working with Ko'Gaa who is an original character of mine and is an insane scientist exiled form Kamino. That alien is trying to find a way to make more Force Sensitivities so that Revan will have a fresh supply of Sith for his empire.

Vaasta Khar is also an original character. She's a Human Sith of moderate Force talent and while very smart she's not that ruthless, so she's seeking out allies to do the killing for her.

I hope that clears up the characters a bit.

The Pheromones are important, people underestimate them. Prince Xizor used them to great effect on mammal races while being a reptile so Gothic who is Human should be even more attractive to near Humans and Humanoids.

We also know that Force Users can be influenced by pheromones as the Killiks did it. Gothic's pheromones are more effective than most due to his biology. Plus he has that aura of power that draws people to him like most powerful Sith seem to.

I won't give to much away about why his seed is important just yet but your right to worry on Darth Gothic's behalf.

**Selias **

Unless he starts granting wishes its safe to assume that I meant genuine Sith.

Also yes they are indeed awesome games and the characters hold a special place in my heart.

**War Sage. **

I've got conflicting information on Human/Twi'lek hybrids. The EU says no but there's a Clone Wars episode where one of the Clones had a Twi'lek family. I just assumed the Clone adopted the children of his Twi'lek wife and was raising them as his own. But maybe it is possible. However I don't see Ban going to the trouble of getting pregnant herself when it would be easier to get a Human woman pregnant and then simply take the child. As you will in this chapter I went with that idea.

**CookieMonsta1233 **

Force Sensitivity is an hereditary trait. Think about Skywalker/Solo family. Also yes that was a typo I of course meant semen not seamen. My dsylexia strikes again.

**Sith Gothic**

**Part Two. **

"_Evil is a word used by the ignorant and the weak. The dark side is about survival. It's about unleashing your inner power. It glorifies the strength of the individual._" ―Darth Zannah

**Lower Levels. The Sith Academy. Korriban. Revan's Sith Empire. Star Wars KOTOR Galaxy. **

It struck me as odd that _I_ of all people was on a spiritual journey. But that's exactly what this was, an attempt to become one with a greater power a power which bound the universe and all living things within it together.

I'd never had much use for gods, and hated the idea of gaining inner peace with a passion that only a Sith could appreciate, yet I had in a way found a form of spiritualism.

Granted this was an evil kind of spiritualism, but in my view evil was as needed as much as good was. If everyone was good then the concept would become meaningless. In order to be good you needed evil to exist so you had something to measure your goodness by. Without there being evil to tempt people, no one could resist it and truly embrace goodness.

To the Sith, what was evil and what was good was nothing more than a point of view. Evil was a word used by the ignorant masses in an attempt to keep those who had the potential to rise above the rabble from doing so. A Sith needed to rid themselves of social guilt and embrace the power of the individual.

As for me, well I believed that both good and evil were real but the ancient texts in the archives were trying to convince me otherwise. Books and scrolls written by men now long dead all told me the same thing, only in different ways.

At least I could finally read this stuff thanks to the personal computer that had been given to me by the academy.

As it turned out that I wasn't the only student who didn't read Basic. There were a number of students here that only spoke (and in some cases they could also read) in Huttese. To combat this problem these students were given personal computers that scanned documents and then translated them into the written format of Huttese. The machine could even read it the text for you if you didn't mind people possible overhearing whatever it was you were studying.

It had been a simple matter to program the device to translate things into English. It had taken the protocol droid about thirty seconds to figure out the alphabet and then to fed that information into my hand held computer.

Now I could translate anything from Basic into English and the machine could even interface with other devices, allowing to use the computers without the need for a voice interface.

Of course I planned to learn the written format for Basic but there was no rush as I could pick up as I went along.

Currently I was swapping out some data cards and inserting them into my personal reader. The data cards were used to store large amounts of information. Data cards were a bit USB drives or CDs but they were stacked like books down in the archives. There were boxes of the things and each box was on a single subject but there were also old scrolls, real books and even few stone tablets. It was an impressive collection to say the least.

I was pleased that I was quickly getting to grips with the native technology. Everything here was remarkably easy to use once you had a way to decipher the strange alien symbols.

It was clearly all built for human, or humanoid, use and the designers of these devices understood that things needed to be as simple as possible when your product will be used across the galaxy. A child could so easily use everything in the Sith Academy and even an outsider like me quickly figured out how to use the library systems.

Still despite the wealth of information around me I was still no closer to understanding how to access the Force.

What I wouldn't give to find a copy of 'The Dark Side For Dummies' down here.

I understood that the Dark Side required the use of emotions but I was ensure how getting angry would allow me to use telekinesis or wield a lightsabre. In my experience intense emotions tended to cloud a person's judgement and prevented focus.

Some of the documents said that a Force User had to use their emotions to fuel the use of the Dark Side while others said that the emotions would allow the Dark Side to use me.

This was very confusing so I sat back and tried to remember the EU books I had read over the years, hoping that this would give me some clue as to how to start.

If only I knew what the Force felt like. I hadn't been born with it as far as I knew but since my Midi-chlorian count had shot up upon arriving in this galaxy I should feel different. Shouldn't I?

Maybe I needed to get angry, really angry if I used the Dark Side even for a moment then I'd know what it was and if I knew what it was I was looking for it would be easy to find again.

I started to walk around while wondering how I was going to get angry when something rather unexpected and yet extremely fortitudes happened.

Someone hit me.

The punch came out of no where and while it didn't really hurt it scare me, and that was enough to make me panic. Which in my mind was completely excusable since I'd been rather on edge about getting attacked. The students here as liked to rise to the top of the social structure by standing on the beaten and broken bodies of weak. In that respect its not unlike a normal school only when I was in college no one tried to murder me in order to get a better mark on their coursework.

Right now I did not want to die, not when I had the chance to gain a life that actually meant something, and in my desperation the Dark Side came to me.

It wasn't much and it wasn't at all focused on the guy trying to beat the shit out me but it helped anyway as we were thrown away from each just far enough that the blows stopped coming.

I tried to feel the Force again but it was gone and the brief touch hadn't been enough to allow me to get a proper measure of it. I cursed and tried to make myself angry but that single second of Force use had taken a lot out of me.

"She's mine, you can't have her!".

My attacker turned out to be boy of about sixteen, if I was any judge, and he looked as if he wanted to kill me. Which to be fair was pretty normal for a Sith, student or otherwise.

"What are you talking about?" I asked while picking myself up.

The brat was either on about Yuthura Ban or Vaasta Khar. I couldn't see Ban even noticing this guy existed but he could have a crush on her or Khar for that matter. The Sith are suppose to embrace their passions and they are ruthless so beating the crap out of a guy the girl you fancy is hanging around with is pretty reasonable behaviour actually. At least by local standards.

But while this was a pretty minor event I just wasn't in the mood to deal with a lovestruck teenager. So when he pulled out a knife I pulled out my blaster and shot him. I'd never actually fired the weapon but using it turned out to be idiot proof.

It was set on stun of course. I wasn't going to kill anyone, especially not over a girl, and I left the knocked out teen on the floor.

Before I got more than a few stacks away a voice called out and made me jump. I really had to learn to sense nearby people with the Force.

"Why didn't you kill him? He went for his knife, it was self defence".

To my complete lack of shock it was Vaasta Khar. I wasn't surprised to see her because in my experience girls actually like seeing guys fight over them. A Sith would find the prospect even more attractive than most.

"Because I want him to try and kill me again" was the answer I gave.

That was actually true. I did want him to try and kill me again 'try' being the operative word. He wouldn't succeeded because if he was a killer I'd already be dead. The teen had reached for his knife not his blaster which meant he wanted to hurt me not murder me. He could of shot me quite easily, no he'd wanted me to know it was him, he was going for pain not death.

Fool.

"And why do you want him to try and kill you?" the red head inquired.

The reason was because when he had attacked me I'd just for a single moment touched the Force. It had been there waiting for me to need it, to need it badly enough that without it I'd die. The Dark Side wouldn't respond to my command, at least not yet, but if I really needed it perhaps it would return.

"Amusement" was the answer I gave the Sith.

If she knew I was lying she didn't mention it, instead she followed me around the stacks and changed the subject.

"I went to your room, but you weren't there" she told me.

'And since I figured out how to password protect the door you couldn't go in and wait for me' I said to myself.

"Obviously" I replied.

She noticeable reacted to how cold I was acting but I didn't care, she'd just set me up to get attacked. No doubt she'd filled that boy's head with some rubbish and he'd reacted like most walking bags of hormones would.

Not that he was fully to blame here. Jealousy was tied to the Dark Side and here on Korriban the Dark Side was strong. Even I knew that, you didn't need the Force to feel it the evidence was all around me.

"My sani-steams still not working" Vaasta mentioned coyly.

Part of me wanted to say something on the lines of 'then call a plumber' but if I was ever going to be a Sith I needed to play these games and give into my passions.

So what did I desire?

Wealth, power, sex, to be worshipped and adored, to hold the lives of others in my hand and then take them. To conquer worlds and to shatter nations just like the other Sith seemed to want.

Well I knew what I didn't want and that was to have to try and find the power of the Dark Side by myself. Having someone to teach me the basics would be a lot more productive than roaming around the archives looking for answers to questions that I didn't really know how to ask.

"You can use mine" I offered after the silence between us started to become painful.

"I'll see in an hour then" she said before going back to the unconscious boy.

Hopefully she would convince the lad to try and beat me up again rather than kill him. He wasn't a bad sort really.

Although given where he was he wouldn't be the good sort for long so I might have to kill him myself. But not right now. It was too soon to make waves like that and I still had a use for him.

Just like Vaasta Khar did.

**Lower Levels. The Sith Academy. Korriban. Revan's Sith Empire. Star Wars KOTOR Galaxy. **

"How did it go?" questioned Yuthura Ban as Vaasta Khar rejoined her master behind a stack of data cubes.

"I'm meeting him in his room in one hour" the younger Sith reported.

Ban gave the student what passed for a warm smile with her.

"Good" she replied "I want you close to him just in case he needs to die".

Vaasta didn't react but deep down inside she was a little concerned about killing the new student. She wondered if she could actually kill him if the time came. She'd killed before but she'd never murdered someone, at least not directly.

"Are you taking any birth control?" inquired the Twi'lek

Khar was rendered speechless for a moment or two before nodding.

"How quickly could you get pregnant, if you wanted to?" was the next question the alien asked of the Human.

Vaasta centred herself quickly and then answered the question.

"A week or two, maybe a month. But there aren't any guarantees".

Ban understood that Human females could in theory be impregnated at any time, they didn't have a mating season nor did they require any special preparation, but that didn't mean that they would immediately get pregnant if they tried.

"I want you get pregnant and for Gothic to be the father".

Vaasta had expected to hear something like that as soon as birth control was mentioned but that didn't mean that she didn't have questions.

"Why?"

Rather than answer Ban said.

"Should you succeed I will have a safe house prepared. You won't be required to care for the child and you will be richly rewarded as by then I will be leading this academy. I will need an apprentice".

Vaasta didn't need to be told what would happen if she didn't get impregnated as soon as her benefactor wished.

The young Sith at once started to think about fertilely drugs. Normally Force User avoided such things as they tended to interfere with their connection to the Force but Vaasta might not have any choice.

"It will be done my lord" the Human said while bowing to the alien.

With that the two women separated and Vaasta Khar walked over the stunned body of the boy who loved her as she made her way to the lift.

She never gave him another thought.

**Personal Chambers. The Sith Academy. Korriban. Revan's Sith Empire. Star Wars KOTOR Galaxy. **

During my search of the achieves I'd scanned and uploaded a lot of data, so I had plenty to read and I could access more with the computer stand over by the wall.

This was the main source of information for me as I hadn't as of yet been invited to join any of the masters in either thier group lessons, or better yet a tutorial.

I didn't know why this was but I guessed that either Ban or Wynn had told them not to. Perhaps all the masters were waiting to see what I could do on my own before I was accepted as simply another student.

It would certainly help if I could actually use the Force.

So far it seemed to allude me. I could feel it being used on me and I had used it for one brief moment but that wasn't enough. I still didn't know what it was I was looking for.

Maybe it was all about willpower?

To test this I took a data disk out of my pocket and placed on the bed. I then tried to make it move thinking that such a small thing should be easy to move when some Force Users could move people and star ships.

But nothing happened.

This time I pulled up the sleeves of my grey academy uniform and held both hands, and then tried to will the object into my hand.

It didn't move at all. Not one smegging inch.

Frustration boiled in my blood and soon came the anger. Then it happened the disk flew through the air and whacked me on the head.

"Ow".

Painful but good, emotions were the key. Maybe the Jedi obtained some sort of oneness with the universe but not the Sith, no we had to get mad at something just to move it with our minds.

Why was this so hard? I had a midi-chlorian count that was impossibly high yet I'd hurt myself using telekinesis.

Still at least now I understood how to make it work. I'd felt the anger and focused, but there was nothing different in how things felt within and without.

Shouldn't I feel the Force, or it had always been there? If so then shouldn't I at least feel it more than before?

Maybe it was different for some people?

Trying something else I stopped attempting to will the disk into my hand and instead tried to 'feel the Force' but not in me rather I tried to feel the Force around me.

I began to wonder, as I stood there trying to sense the binding energy of universe, if I wouldn't just discover the Force. Maybe it took time. Maybe it wasn't a sudden realization that totally changed a person but instead it would come to me slowly as to not overwhelm me. Or perhaps I'd always had it but only now was strong enough with me to be of any use.

The one thing I did know was that my emotions were a path to power. Anger and fear allowed me to call upon the Force's Dark Side for as long as I could sustain the feeling. So if I wanted use my supernatural abilities I would have to learn to control my emotions. I had learn to call upon them at will. To make myself feel what I needed to feel.

Not as easy as it sounded. I wasn't one to simply get mad for no reason. Perhaps I could trigger the right emotions by remembering things that made me feel.

Normal people don't go around trying to make themselves angry psychopaths. Society frowns on that sort of thing as it makes people lash out and act all crazy.

In my view most Sith should be locked away and made to wear straight jackets, if it weren't for the fact that they had super powers that would likely be how it worked.

"A Sith relies on their passions for their strength".

The words came out of me on their own and while they were another person's words, they were rather helpful.

What I needed to do was to embrace my passions, to allow myself to feel what some would call 'negative emotions' things like anger, jealously, fear and of course lust.

As if on cue the door chimed.

If it was Yuthura Ban or even better Vaasta Khar then I could start embracing my lust. I could become more sexually aggressive, perhaps that would get me more in-tune with the Dark Side.

I focused on my desire for sex making myself want it badly, which was rather easy since the desire to mate is a strong one, and then I willed the button which opened the door to be pressed.

Amazingly it worked and as Vaasta Khar walked in wearing nothing but a towel she couldn't be blamed for thinking that the smile was for her.

"Someone's happy to see me" she said as she headed for my bathroom.

For a moment doubt filled me as I felt bad about using a person as emotional fuel, but I pushed it aside by reminding myself that being moral and righteous was death sentence here.

I embraced my dark side and grabbed Vaasta by the shoulder.

"We both know that your shower works fine" I told her.

I'd forgotten to say sani-steam rather than shower but she didn't seem to care.

Rather than let her answer me I pulled her towel away and then kissed her. Had she resisted at all I know I would of stopped but for her own reasons she accepted the kiss and even started to run her hands up my chest.

There was no need to feel guilty about pressuring her into having sex if she was willing and that made me feel better as I wasn't sure if I could of forced the issue.

With great effort I pushed aside such feelings by telling myself that the Sith were all about dominance and submission. I had to dominate in order to grow and that meant making others submit.

I put these thoughts into action and pushed Vaasta on to the bed. I took a moment to admire her well toned body and flawless skin once more before starting to undress.

To her credit Vaasta wasted no time in foreplay she simply opened her legs and showed me that she was ready. Given how wet she was I guessed that she knew how to make herself feel lustful and aroused. That or she'd walked into my room after warming herself up. If so then she really wanted to me to fuck her. But even if she hadn't been it wouldn't of mattered much as I was training myself to get past such concerns.

As I entered Vaasta I paused just long to wonder what sort of monster I might one day become. But I quickly pushed that concern aside as well and refocused on my desires. I wanted sex and now I was taking what I wanted. That was the way of the Sith.

The Sith now softly moaning as I fucked her seemed to want sex as much as I did but that shouldn't matter to me so I ignored it and kept my attention on my pleasure.

I went at the pace I chose and kept at it forcing myself not to care for my bed partners enjoyment. In any case she seemed to either be enjoying herself or at least she pretended that she was having fun.

Vaasta's arms were around me I could feel her nails digging to my back. Not enough to hurt but was noticeable. I paid it no mind and kept going pushing my cock deeper inside her cunt with every thrust.

Unlike Ban she didn't her muscles to milk my dick so I just went in deeper letting the Sith's tight pussy envelop my manhood. Vaasta whimpered a little as I hurt but it was only a little painful. Clearly she'd never had sex with someone as aggressive as I was being now. I was also the more experienced when it came to sex I could tell that.

As I'd intended I attempted to reach out with the Force and to sense something while utilizing my passions. I thought I sensed lust but that wasn't helpful as that happened to be what I was feeling, so it was impossible to know if what I was sensing her lust or my own.

Still I made the best of the situation and tried to sense something about the woman who was currently beneath my sweating form.

"Yes...Yes! Oh kriff, don't stop, please." She cried as she neared her climax sooner than I would of guessed.

She'd kept her mouth shut for the most part since I'd started making use of her body. Something had made her lose control. Had I done that when I'd tried to sense her in the Force?

"Stars, fuck me harder!" Vaasta begged her control now gone.

My own desire for an orgasm was now overwhelming it was if we were both losing control.

I unloaded my sperm into her waiting womb. She finally came a moment later as if she had been waiting for it, the event left her gasping as she laid flat upon the bed. Her breasts were pressing sensually into my chest and I longed to rest my head upon them but that wasn't to be. Sex was one thing but the Sith weren't about providing each other with comfort.

Rolling off the Star Wars native I wondered if it would be a good to kick her out at this point in order to make it clear that she was nothing more than a means to an end.

Thankfully I didn't have to make the choice as she got up and picked up her towel.

"I'll be ready for round two after I get clean," she informed "but only if your up for it".

Now that sounded like a challenge. Something which I couldn't back down from.

"Be quick" I told Vaasta "or I might have to find someone more energetic to share my bed".

There was cruelty in what I said it was the same teasing tone she had used.

"Oh I can be energetic," she assured "you'll see. I'm going on top next".

Now that did sound like fun.


	4. Chapter 4

**Reviews **

**Lootryx **

I guess during, but I don't think he became active until after Malak died so he's not important right now.

**tylermech66**

The pace will slow down a bit now as things are getting busy at work. And yes there will be lots of sex in this story due to Gothic making Force Bonds with women and he uses lust as a way to call upon the Dark Side.

**CookieMonsta1233 **

Well I don't plan to turn him into a total psychopathic Sith but he's going to be dark that's for sure. But its not going to happen overnight he needs to go through some things first.

There will be more than one child, but Gothic won't be killing any of them because they won't be a threat until their adults and that's like twenty years into the future.

**RedtheBattler**

Sith Gothic's high midi-chlorian count is due to the fact that he didn't have any naturally. But since midi-chlorians exist in all cells and cells can be airborne Sith Gothic was exposed to them as soon he breathed the air of Korriban.

The midi-chlorians reacted to finding a living thing existing without their presence by multiplying rapidly within his body in order to correct the wrongness of him. The Force tried to make him fit in the environment as it were.

At that point he was like a Yuuzhan Vong which was why the Sith student who found him took him to a medic because he was dead in the Force but clearly alive. This peaked Sith interests and is why he wasn't left to die.

Had he arrived say on Taris things would be different because he'd only need a count of two and half thousand in order to fit in. But on Korriban the midi-chlorians had all the energy they needed to keep multiplying.

Plus he was found in the Valley Of The Dark Lords which is a place so tainted by the Dark Side that animals mutate into monsters. Thankfully for Gothic he couldn't mutate too much as his DNA can't twisted the same way a local Humans could be by exposer to the Dark Side. He doesn't have the right genes for that sort of thing as Humans from Earth are different that the Star Wars Humans as has been noted. This is very important to the story.

As for what you said about the Jedi at the end of the Old Republic, don't forget that Bane's line of Sith spent a thousand years slowly corrupting the Force in order to weaken the Jedi. Plus the Jedi after the Ruusan Reforms started to weaken themselves by only taking in infants and those Jedi didn't have children.

Yes they weakened themselves as well but the Jedi killed during the Clone Wars weren't to blame as they were a product of the last thousand years of Sith interference and Jedi could be blamed as he was around long enough to have seen the problem yet he did nothing to fix it.

However The Force was out of balance and only Anakin could fix that, which he did by ending both the Bane line of the Sith and the Jedi Order of the Old Republic. If this was the 'will of the Force' then there was nothing the Jedi could of done since they are somewhat controlled by the Force.

After things got sorted out this left Luke Skywalker who stopped the New Jedi Order from repeating these mistakes, at least for the most part, by remaking the Jedi Order into something that was less cut off from ordinary people. The problem with that Order was that they had to start over and a lot of knowledge was lost.

But that doesn't mean their connection to the Force was weaker than those of the ancient Sith and Jedi, its just that a lot of knowledge has been lost and that Force Users weren't having children.

Kreia is a lying bitch so take anything she says with a pinch of salt. Also just because Tulak Hord could kick the Exile's ass with a lightsabre doesn't mean that the KOTOR Force Users were weaker in every respect. Being good with a sword doesn't mean much if the Jedi Exile could simply fried Hord with lightening before he could activate his weapon.

Also having a high midi-chlorian count isn't everything. Obi Wan beat Anakin at the end of Revenge of the Sith despite the fact that Anakin likely had a midi-chlorian count twice that of Obi Wan's. Raw power isn't everything.

In any case its doubtful that the Sith of the old empire had higher counts. The Lost Tribe on Kesh are directly descended from the Sith who were around when Naga Sadow was making stars go nova and yet Skywalker's Jedi beat them time and time again.

So if the Jedi/Sith of KOTOR are stronger than the Jedi/Sith of thousands of years later its not the Force Users that are at fault. It could be a problem with the Force itself. Or it could be that there is a limited amount of power to go around and there are more Force Users than there use to be.

Maybe there are meant to be lots of Force Users around so that power gets spread about and doesn't give them to much of an advantage over everyone else.

The odd things is that evolution tells us that the whole of that galaxy should inhabited by Force Users (even just weak ones) as nature favours the strongest, although that doesn't mean physical strength, but the infighting seems to be preventing evolution from taking its course.

As for Gothic, well has the potential to be more powerful than Revan but that doesn't mean that Revan would ever lose to Gothic. Sith Gothic is decades behind Revan in training and if he doesn't want to beat Revan he never will. There are plenty of other factors to consider.

One of those factors that you have to consider is the fact that KOTOR 1 and 2 are video games. Your characters need to become more and more power as the game progresses because your always outnumbered and there are boss fights.

Remember that in the Force Unleashed Starkiller looks to be more powerful than any KOTOR character but that doesn't mean that he actually is its just that the game required him to look more powerful.

**Selias**

I've created a few Force Powers in my time so there is no reason why Gothic can't develop some. There are abilities that only certain Jedi and Sith have shown so Gothic could have something unique to him. If you have an idea for one let me know as I like using ideas from my reviewers.

Maybe something that isn't just a type of TK or lightening.

I do plan on him being a life drainer but not like Darth Nihilus it would be more about harnessing life energy rather than consuming it. He could take life from a bad guy and put into an ally who is dying in order to heal them. He'd be more about extending his own life than becoming a black hole of death.

**Winter Feline.**

Thanks I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

Gothic is just using lust to better connect to the Dark Side but that's not why he can influence other Sith. Force Bonds are the key the sex is just how the process starts. He could get the same effect if he was a leader who inspired others like Revan and the Jedi Exile. If you read Darth Gothic parts in the Odds and Ends I've posted you'll discover that Gothic has the power make others loyal to him. He's just using a different method than the Exile to form connections with others.

We know that Bastila, who is the main romantic interest for Gothic in this story, isn't going to jump into bed with a Sith she's to self controlled for that but the Sith like passion so lust is working on them.

Gothic being able to have healthy Force Sensitive children is a major part of the plot.

Balance between light and dark is possible for Gothic because he's is a product of a world where few people are pure evil or pure good. I've found that most people are shades of grey were as in Star Wars Force Users tend to be one or the other but as I said Gothic isn't a Star Wars native for him a balance between light and dark could be reached.

However this Gothic is a Sith in training so finding that balance will be hard. For now he is dark because he needs to be in order to survive. And with his concerns for the future he's not going to be trying to find that balance he needs power and that's what the Sith offer.

**Sith Gothic. Part Four. **

**Wynn's Office. The Sith Academy. Korriban. Revan's Sith Empire. Star Wars KOTOR Galaxy. **

Now this hadn't happened for a good long while. I had been sent to the Headmaster's office for being a naughty boy.

Well if throwing a fellow student into the wall with anger driven Force Powers was considered bad form around here then indeed I was in trouble, however I doubted that was the reason as to why I was in Wynn's office. Given that no one had batted an eyelid when I shot a student just yesterday they weren't likely to care about little telekinetic pushing.

No it was far more likely that Wynn had simply left orders with the staff that I should be sent to him if I displayed any use of the Force. That made far more sense as the staff here always turned a blind eye to infighting.

I'd been left alone in Wynn's study which was a remarkable act of trust for a Sith so naturally I assumed that there were recording devices and hidden cameras scattered around the room

With this in mind I made no attempt to pry into the Sith Master's business by touching any of his possessions, yet I could help but admire the various artefacts and other treasures on display. I badly wanted to examine some of the books in the room as I knew they would each contain a wealth of information but I could only look. I didn't dare to touch.

Each of the books was bound in leather or some other kind of hide and if I was any judge I'd say some of the books were even bound in the skin of thinking creatures rather just that of simple beasts. Oddly this didn't concern me too much. I wasn't even that bothered when I noticed a Human skull staring at me from one of the shelves.

"You found the Force far sooner and more easily than I would of guessed" said Uthar Wynn as he appeared out of the shadowy doorway to his office.

Quickly, yes I agreed with the quickly part, but it hadn't been as easy as it may have looked and in my view I hadn't really found the Force I'd just learned to use it.

I hadn't gone on any sort of amazing spiritual journey which involved great amounts of self discovery no I'd gotten attacked and the gotten desperate. In that moment of need the Dark Side had come to me, but I didn't feel good about it.

In fact I'd started to wonder if the Force was just some energy field that people with an over abundance of certain symbiotic organisms could simply tap into when they required as long as they had the right training.

This realisation disappointed me in so many ways. I'd really wanted the Force to be more mystical. I'd wanted to find some great truth in it. I'd wanted the Force to led to some sort of enlightenment that would perhaps allow me to finally understand that there was a point to my life.

Perhaps that was the real difference between a Jedi and a Sith. Maybe it wasn't ideology that had the two groups at each others throats. Maybe the Sith were in fact on some level jealous of the Jedi because they had a connection to the Force that was more meaningful.

Being a Sith seemed to mean that the Force was nothing more than exotic energy source that they could tap into, not by becoming connected to it but by aggressively demanding that it serve them.

Maybe this was also why those who followed the path of the Sith were so driven to obtain power, status, and control. They were empty inside so they attempted to compensate for this by seizing gains that were more material than spiritual.

For the first time since I was a child the idea of becoming a Jedi appealed to me. But sadly there was no hope of that ever happening. I was a student of the Sith and therefore an enemy of the Jedi Order.

Even if by some miracle a Jedi Master agreed to train me there'd always be a part of me that was Sith and that was my fault. Because I'd begun to embrace the Sith way, if only to survive, and since I had started down the dark path I'd never be free of it now.

Plus I had to consider the fact that the Sith were very unlikely to let me just leave Korriban. I had to much potential and if I defect to the lightside I'd be a great risk to them. Only a fool would let an asset like myself run lose in the galaxy.

As Uthar Wynn took his seat on the other side of his stone desk I started to feel sorry for myself but I stamped out those feelings and took control of my emotions.

Truthfully things weren't really that bad. Sure I'd not obtained some state of spiritual well being but in that respect I was no worse off that I had been when I'd first arrived on Korriban.

In fact I was actually better of because at least now I could defend myself, and with the power of the Dark Side at my command. I wouldn't end up at the bottom of the pecking order around here. Even a trainee Sith was feared and respected by those who could not use the Force. Well at least in the empire they were.

So if I couldn't have a spiritually fulfilling life, then at least I could have life with some sort of meaning. Granted it might be a life were the only thing that mattered was prestige, power, wealth and conquest of the galaxy, but hey at least I wouldn't be bored or ever again feel as if I didn't matter.

Master Wynn was starting to stare at me again. I guessed that he was assessing me but he wasn't using the Force as far as I could tell or if he was then I couldn't detect it. The whole effect was disconcerting and I involuntarily shifted in my seat.

"You are different that the other students under my care" stated the Sith teacher.

He was right about that as well. I was very different. But I very much doubted that he cared about anyone other than himself.

"You are different because you never knew the Force before coming here. Even the weakest students here have known the Force their entire lives, even if they no clue as to what it was".

Well I'd always had some knowledge of the Force but it had all been theoretical and therefore of little help.

It was as if I'd been born without hands and had always had an interest in painting, then suddenly I'd been given hands but just because I could now hold a paintbrush that didn't make me a great artist. I might have been given the tools but that hadn't given me the talent needed to use them. That was something I had to get for myself.

"Now that you know how call upon the Force I can aid you in perfecting its use".

At once I started to wonder what was in this for him, but I gave no voice to my thoughts. Instead I attempted to look far less interested than I actually was, so that Wynn wouldn't think he could control me with promises of knowledge that would, in time, led to power. That was how things worked between the Sith.

When I gave no answer to Wynn he pressed on, assuming that my silence was consent.

"You already understand that passion is the key. Now you must learn to harness your emotions, so that you can unleash them when it suits you best and not simply when someone upsets you".

In my defence the guy I'd thrown into the wall was a complete jerk and I was starting to give real thought to the idea of gaining prestige via social acceptable murder of my fellow students. Well it was only acceptable here and only if done discretely, but I was pretty sure that unless I went and knifed the bugger in the canteen that I was going to get away with it.

Of course that could led to my fellow Sith in training becoming fearful of me. One of them, or even a group, might decided to take me out of the picture in order to protect themselves, so perhaps that wasn't such a good idea.

Wynn seemed a little perturbed that I wasn't hanging on every word he said like most of the students would be if they were being offered private tutorials by an accomplished Sith Master, but that had a lot to do with that fact that I didn't really want to be taught by the Headmaster. He was mostly an unknown entity to me so I rather be taught by Ban, and not just because she had come back into my life for another bout of sex.

"It is time for you start learning how to use a sword" informed the high ranking Sith "you will discover how to focus your passions as you fight so that your connection to the Dark Side can be strengthened. This will take some time but should you show skill and work hard you will rewarded.. with a lightsabre".

Now that got my attention. Which I suppose was why he had said it. But despite the fact that it was mostly a transparent attempt to make me accept his teachings it was nonetheless a very effective attempt. And who would blame me for following his led when the reward could be my very own lightsabre. There wasn't a Star Wars alive that wouldn't jump through hoops like a performing dolphin if it meant getting his hands on a real life lightsabre.

The Sith Master smiled just a little when he realised that he had finally found away to control me even if it was just a small way that would only give him little control.

But I guessed that it was more than that. Using my own desires to motivate me was a good teaching method and by the standards of Dark Siders it was a rather benign way to teach.

I wasn't foolish enough to think that Wynn was going to all this trouble just because he wanted me as his student. That was part of it at least as Wynn would soon need a new apprentice (or possibly Ban would) so having me in place ready to take what soon could be a lucrative job opportunity was a good idea. But I sensed that there might be more to this, as if I did become a success not only would I owe it all to him he'd also be responsible for bringing a powerful Sith in the empire. He might be rewarded for such a deed, or at least gain a reputation as an excellent teacher.

"Have you trained with a sword before?" questioned Uthar.

"No?" I admitted honestly, knowing that lying would not benefit me at this time.

Wynn didn't seem surprised to hear that.

"You needn't worry I will teach you everything you need to know" he assured.

I didn't feel very assured but I gave no voice to that concern either. Instead I simply sat in my seat as my new mentor began to spout endless amouts of Sith propaganda.

No wonder my mind kept wandering. Hopefully we get to the sword fighting soon.

_**A Vision Of The Future. ** _

_"You say that as if the dark side is some terrible entity. The Jedi Council has brainwashed you like all the others—like they once did with me. They speak of the dark side as something to be feared, but in reality their only goal is to manipulate those who are strong in the Force. The fear of the dark side is a tool to maintain control."_

_To one member of the group of Force Users these words were oh so very familiar but still they had an effect._

_"Why do you think the Jedi forbid you and Malak from joining the Mandalorian Wars? They knew you would realize your true potential and break free of their domination. Malak has shown me how the Jedi Council has been using me the same way they once tried to use you. They've been holding me back because they knew one day I would surpass them all."_

_Revan shook her head, trying to reach out to her friend through their Force bond, but it was futile effort. _

_"No—I don't believe it! How could you betray us like this, Bastila?"_

_"I resisted at first, Bastila answered "I endured the Sith torments with the passionless serenity of a true Jedi. But after a week of endless torture I finally saw the truth. Malak forced me to acknowledge my anger and my pain. He showed me the liberating power of these emotions. Then he made me see how the Jedi Council has denied me what is mine by right!_

"_He brainwashed you" stated another Jedi this one an alien._

_"The Jedi Council gladly used my Battle Meditation in their wars, but they still treated me like a child—like an inferior! They were jealous of my power…of what I could become! They wanted me to bow and call them Master and follow their Code and obey their every order. But all the while they were using my Battle Meditation for their own use!"_

_"Don't be lured in by these Sith lies, Bastila," Revan pleaded, but this too fell on deaf ears". _

_"Lies? You are the one living the lie, Revan. The Jedi Council turned you into something you are not; they programmed you to be their slave. You used to be Revan, Master of the Sith, but no longer. You are simply a pawn of the Jedi Council and the Republic they serve…like I was until Malak freed me from their shackles!" _

_"And you!" the fallen Jedi spat with distaste as she turned her words on the dark haired Human who carried a lightsabre but was no Jedi "you are stronger than Malak. You could of destroyed himself but you'd rather hide behind Revan skirt and let her do the work"._

_These words weren't as elegantly put as the others as they hadn't been rehearsed but still they stung the pride of the man in black. When he didn't respond Bastila kept verbally attacking. _

_"Revan, at least has the excuse that she has been brainwashed but you are worse, you are lying to yourself," Bastila accused. "I know the truth. I know what you have planed. And I know you, Lord Gothic". _

_There was a rising level of tension in the air as the Jedi noticeable backed away from the one called Gothic. _

"_Your a Sith" the fallen Jedi reminded "and more powerful than Malak could ever hope to be, perhaps you be even greater Revan one day. There is still a chance for you to claim what could be yours". _

_The words were carefully chosen. Bastila had wounded Gothic's pride and was now offering him away to restore the respect he had lost. The newly made Sith knew how to manipulate the Lord._

_"Learn from my mistakes," Revan still trying to reach out to her friend. "It's not too late to come back to the light!"_

_"You are a pathetic fool, Revan!" Bastila said with a sneer on her face "Together we could have defeated Malak and ruled over an Empire with me at your side. Now you will be crushed with the Republic and all the fools who bow down to the Jedi Council! No one can stand against the power of the Dark Side"._

_Bastila once more turned to Gothic._

_"I still love you, but I will only serve the Dark Lord. And since Revan is a lost cause that leaves only you and Malak. So if you want me you will have to come and claim me"._

_It was easy to tell that many words had been programmed into the lost Jedi and what words were really hers, however they were all effective and held a subtle hint of the Force. But those weren't the only reason why they worked so well._

_Twin red blades came to life and Bastila made her move, as did Gothic his blade stabbed through the back of the Calth Jedi and then it was turned on Revan._

**Personal Chambers. The Sith Academy. Korriban. Revan's Sith Empire. Star Wars KOTOR Galaxy. **

Running into the en suite bathroom I switched on the sink and splashed cold water over my face in order to fully wake myself up.

That had been one hell of a dream, even if it had been cut short.

Or had been a vision of the future? A warning about things to come from the Force itself?

My connection to the Force was growing stronger all the time. I'd just spent a good part of the day learning to sustain my connection to the Force when in combat so it was possible that the connection had strengthened enough that the Force itself had spoken to me.

Then again that could be wishful thinking. I had just this morning been lamenting the fact that the Force seemed to be nothing more than power source for certain special beings. So it was possible that my own mind had concocted what seemed to be a vision of the future in order to satisfy my longing to think of that Force as something more spiritual than it actually was.

Grabbing a towel I dried my face and thought more about the dream/vision.

Chances are that it was nothing more than a bad dream. A dream created by my concerns about what I planned for the future and the concerns had I had about the present. But it would be extremely foolish of me to not consider the possibility that it had in fact been a vision of what could come to pass.

After all I did plan on joining up with Revan's group, and if I was successful in doing so then I could be on the rooftop of that temple.

Why I'd be tempted by Bastila's offer was a question I didn't have an answer for. I could only speculate that at some point we'd become lovers, which was a weird thing to think about.

Bastila and I had no connection and given that I was Sith in training if ever met the best I could hope from her was tolerance, at worse she'd despise me or even go as far as to try and kill me. Really I had a better chance of seducing Revan and he was a...

Oh yes I'd monumentally forgotten that Revan was a girl that was... well that was actually okay as her gender didn't really change much as long as Malak died.

Malak really did have to die. He was unstable leader who would drown the Republic in blood rather than conquer as Revan was currently doing.

Also Revan had to beat Malak and live in order to play his.. I mean her part in taking down the Sith Emperor. For that alone Revan had to live, as did the Jedi Exile when the time came.

As powerful as I might one day become I had no hope of taking down the Emperor. Although perhaps if I was there with the Jedi Exile and Revan when they confronted the immortal Sith he might be defeated. That however was something I could worry about later. The event was years away and I was still new to the Force.

However I did need to worry about meeting up with Revan. My possible vision didn't assure that I would actually even make it onto the Ebon Hawk. Then again I wasn't too worried about being invited to join the team. I knew enough about the Starforge to ensure that Revan would want me close if only to pump for information.

I started to calm down and let go of my concerns because they wouldn't help me right now. I had to prepared for any future and do that I needed the training that was being offered by Wynn.

The lessons would continue in the morning and I still ached a little from today's workout. If I was going to have any chance of becoming the warrior I would one day need to be then what was required now was training. Everything else could wait until later.

With that in mind I went to bed and got some rest.

Author Note: shorter than I had hoped for, hopefully the next chapter will be longer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Reviews **

**Winter Feline. **

Revan and the Exile both play an important part in the downfall of the Sith Emperor but that's a story spanning hundreds of years your better off checking out Revan's wiki page for the full details.

**War sage.**

Only okay? Well I suppose it was lacking in action but it was needed for the story. The visions are important.

**Lootryx **

Well its called Sith Gothic so that should answer your question. Although I don't intend for Gothic to a model Sith.

**tylermech66 **

How goes your writing?

**Doombug **

Well there is a reason why I label each review with the reviewers name, and that is to let them no that what I am saying is just for them. Why you'd read a review reply meant for someone else I have no idea as they often have spoilers in them Also you can read the reviews for my stories. There is a link for just that reason.

**Wooden Farts There On The Go.**

I didn't resist I just didn't have the plot I needed until now.

**Guest**

That power isn't as good as it seems to be. Even Darth Bane couldn't use it right.

**Sith Gothic. Part Five.**

"_Tell me what you regard as your greatest strength, so I will know how best to undermine you; tell me of your greatest fear, so I will know which I must force you to face; tell me what you cherish most, so I will know what to take from you; and tell me what you crave, so that I might deny you…" _

-Darth Plagueis

**Training Room. The Sith Academy. Korriban. Revan's Sith Empire. Star Wars KOTOR Galaxy. **

I had to admit that this part of my training wasn't so bad, in fact I was starting to enjoy learning how to fight. There was something thrilling about facing a foe in battle, pitching your wits against someone who wanted to met you in fair fight.

Granted at first it had been rather difficult to make myself stand my ground but now it was getting easier. Normally I'd be afraid of someone coming at me with a weapon but that fear was no longer a hindrance as I was learning to use it to my advantage. Fear called the Dark Side to me and with the power of the Force I was able to start predicting my opponent's move before they were even made. It wasn't perfect as some attacks got past my defences but I was slowly getting better.

Exactly how the Force was able to guide me in a fight was a mystery to me. I just seemed to know where my sword needed to be in order to block a blow. There were no words I knew to describe it but I could guess that my relationship with the Force was becoming more symbiotic. Perhaps the midi-chlorians within me were simply trying to keep their host body alive but why ever it happened I was grateful for it.

However there was more to this training than simply strengthening my connection to the Force while also strengthening my body. The combat was meant teach me control. I had to learn how to not only call upon the Force but to sustain that connection. The fighting was just away to put me the right state of mind.

Still I did appreciate the fact that endlessly repeating the blocks and parries was building up my stamina. I was even starting to gain muscle mass which was somewhat novel for me. I might become much more physically stronger as well as stronger in use of the Force.

Of course this was only the beginning. Once I could sustain my connection to the Force's dark side I would be able to use it for more than short bursts of telekinesis and very limited precognition.

Already I was developing a more reliable danger sense and hopefully over time I would start to sense other things, but that would take time and a lot more effort.

"Ready to go again?" inquired my Sith Master

Wynn wasn't teaching me directly, he was so much better than me that I would never learn anything from him, aside from how to get my ass kicked and I had plenty of experience in that, so instead I was fighting a male Sith student whose control of the Force was barely any better than mine. However while he was with no doubt a better swordsmen that I he lacked my potential and had been told that he would likely soon be transferred to one of the lesser academies in order to be trained as an assassin or a marauder. He would make a very good marauder in my opinion.

I'd also never been told his name, and I suspected that was because I might have to kill him one day soon so it was best to avoid getting attached. I could very easily see Wynn setting me up for a test like that. It would explain why my duelling partner wore a mask. It made him a faceless foe and they are always easier to kill.

"Yes, Master" I replied before getting up and picking up my practice weapon.

The training blades were heavy swords that were blunted for safety reasons, although they could give a person a nasty bruise, and they were a step up from the wooden sticks I'd started with. They were also effective tools of learning as while they were unable to shed blood getting hit by one hurt so much that you quickly started working out ways to avoid getting whacked.

"I want you to go the offensive" instructed my Sith teacher.

Until now I'd been on the defensive when it came to these lessons, and when I wasn't trying to protect myself I'd been practising the very basics of lightsabre combat forms. Now I was going learn how to not only make myself attack a foe but also I'd need to discover how to bypass the masked man's own defensive moves. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Focus your hate" advised Wynn.

That was a bit of a problem for me because I had no hate. Anger was easy and I was coming to terms with the idea of staying angry. But hate, that was hard to feel when anyone who I had ever hated even a little was millions of lightyears away.

Still I wasn't going to give up without at least trying. I attempted to picture the faceless man as people who had hurt me in the past and that I had wanted to hurt in return. Then rather than use fear I suppressed that feeling as best I could and pictured myself attacking. Since I knew that doing nothing at all would be worse than doing something badly I charged.

And promptly got my asked kicked. My masked foe side stepped to avoid my wild swing and that whacked me back. I wasn't wearing padding so it really, really hurt.

"Use it," ordered Wynn "use the pain, hate him".

Hate was still alluding me for the most part however rage brought on by humiliation was much easier to access.

I attacked again, much faster than before and my faceless opponent was forced to defend himself. My blows were many and strong, but also unpredictable. I wasn't using any pattern I was just trying to hurt the warrior as much as he had hurt me. Yet everything I tried was blocked so easily that rage got replaced with frustration and then despair. My nameless foe might not have my connection to the Force but he was too skilled for me to beat.

Perhaps that was the point. Maybe I wasn't meant to beat this guy so soon. Defeating him could be a goal to aspire to something that I would have to strive for by training harder and becoming stronger.

Sadly for me I didn't get much time to deal with the realisation as my opponent took advantage of the fact that I was running out of steam by disarming me and then whacking me so hard the head that my skull must of cracked.

And that was the last I saw of reality for a while.

**The Infirmary. The Sith Academy. Korriban. Revan's Sith Empire. Star Wars KOTOR Galaxy. **

Once I'd woken up I had spent about a day floating in a tank of healing fluids while coming to terms with what had happened.

The memory was clear despite the blow to the head I had taken in fact the memory wouldn't fade no matter how much I wished it would. The humiliation and pain were simply to much to forget.

Of course I'd quickly realised that this had been the point. Wynn had made my masked duelling strike me in order to anger me. The Headmaster wanted me to hate the man who had held the sword or even to hate Wynn himself for arranging the humiliation. The Sith Lord wanted me to hate someone so I would strike at them and go further down the dark path. Yet even though I knew the truth the plan had worked flawlessly I did in fact hate both my duelling opponent and the Sith Master so much that I spent hours envisioning their deaths in a series of bloody ways.

I'd like to have thought that these feelings were the result of being on a world strong in the Dark Side. In the past I'd never been one to hold a grudge for long. Normally my passions burned hot and burnt out quickly I could even dose them with quick thinking but now the fires were like smouldering embers that only required fresh fuel before becoming a bonfire of intense emotion once more.

Was this how most people felt all the time? Was this why people so could so completely devote themselves to a cause?

If so I now finally understood what it took to give oneself the drive needed to succeed at any cost.

For so long now apathy had been my natural state. Before Korriban I'd been being of indifference for the most part but since coming to this galaxy I'd started to feel things. In an effort to survive I'd embraced so many feelings and now I couldn't seem to stop.

However as fulfilling as it might be to fully embrace my passions and to satisfy my growing desire for payback with a murder or two I knew it would be foolish to act rashly. I had to make my hate last. I had to turn it into fuel for a fire that had to keep burning softly so it wouldn't burn out. I had to make a plan.

Which was, as I had already pointed out to myself, the entire point behind my skull being bashed in. It had been a lesson and a way to motivate me.

Knowing this I promised myself that Wynn would pay for what he had done. If he wanted a scheming Sith who would bide his time and wait for the right moment to strike then he had one. He would also in time regret his creation.

Now that I was out of the tank and able to sit up in bed I could get started on my revenge plan.

I knew that Ban, like all Sith apprentices, wanted to overthrow her master in order to rule the school as it were. So she would be the logical choice as an ally.

She was already grooming me for such an alliance of that I was certain, but her attempts to make me fall in love with her would be fruitless as I'd lost the ability to love along time ago. There was only so many times a guy could have his heart broke before it would no longer mend and I never would of extended that level of trust to anyone even before I became a Sith in training.

Mutual lust was however more than enough to bind us together. Betraying the Twi'lek Sith would hardly put her in an amorous mood so it was unlikely either of us would betray the other until after we stopped having sex. If I became her apprentice we'd have to stop as she would then have to guard herself from my attempts to advance myself using her death. At least Ban's visits to my room were regular as clockwork now so I'd get some warning if she decided to dissolve the alliance that I had now decided to make official before our joint goal was achieved.

Forming this alliance would be the hard part as while the alien Sith was clearly interested in teaming up with me in the future she wouldn't actually ask me for aid in her plans until I was powerful enough to be of use to her.

In my mind the best way to show that I was ready for the alliance was if I killed the Sith warrior who had put me in the infirmary. If I killed another student in combat in a way that left no doubt in anyone's mind that I was on the dark path then she might think I was ready to become part of her plot to overthrow her master.

However killing the nameless swordsmen wasn't going to be easy. While killing with the sword would be the most satisfying way it could take me months, or more likely years, to become proficient enough with the blade in order to win a duel.

What would be more practical would be to slay my opponent with a Force Power. There were many abilities available to both the Sith and the Jedi which could end a life directly or otherwise disable a foe long enough for a more mundane weapon to do the job.

The only problem there was that I was suppose to be learning the art of swordsmanship in order to earn myself a lightsabre. If I went into the training room and simply ganked the guy with say Force Lightening it would be rather fun and cool but it wouldn't be the way I suppose to win.

Of course my master was a Sith so he might reward such behaviour or he might punish me for not winning the right way.

Perhaps then something subtle was the way to go. There were many ways to use the Force that would weaken an opponent or perhaps I could employ some sort of mind-affecting powers.

That plan was foiled by the fact that I didn't know how to use such powers. Jedi and Sith spend decades learning such things and I didn't have months never mind years to spend.

One thing I did have a talent for was telekinesis. I'd practised this ability quite often and I could use for big showy displays of power or to simply open doors.

A smile crossed my face as I thought of an easy way to defeat the masked warrior at little risk to myself.

Yes it would work nicely and if all went to plan, which would be a nice change at this point, I would not only defeat the nameless swordsman but I would also get my chance to return the favour and put him in the infirmary assuming he didn't die. And as an added bonus perhaps my Sith 'lover' Vaasta Khar would go as far as to pay me some attention.

Vaasta had not made an appearance so far and while I hadn't imagined she would play the part of concerned girlfriend and pay me a visit. I would of at least thought that she would check up on my well-being if only to find out if she would need another bed partner.

Her total lack of interest was rather insulting. I didn't have a great feeling of self worth right now and she'd only made it worse. I shouldn't of been so offended really but a man's ego is rather fragile at the best of times and it had already taken quite the beating. Still at least I now had an idea on how restore my pride.

All I had to do was wait and recover. The next time I entered that training room things would go very differently.

**Training Room. The Sith Academy. Korriban. Revan's Sith Empire. Star Wars KOTOR Galaxy. **

"I see that you have already recovered" said the man I had named 'Sith marauder' in a mocking tone of voice when I returned to the training room three days after he had sent to me to the infirmary.

"Modern medicine is truly a marvel" I replied.

Without another word both of us reached for our training weapons, the blunt but heavy weapon was now familiar to me and its presence was reassuring as I entered the fight.

The blades met with a sound that seemed to signal the coming ferocity. What followed was my venting of all my frustrations as I let my feelings fuel my growing dark power. But it still it wasn't enough my opponent was simply too skilled for me to defeat without weeks more training, or at least he would have been in a fair fight. I had no intention of letting this be a fair fight.

With grace I didn't know I had I disengaged from the duel and put some different between myself and my rival.

"Come on then" I taunted "show me what you got".

My words weren't very elegant but I got the tone right and the swordsmen charged forward no doubt intending to humiliate me once more. He would never get the chance.

As planned I used the Force to trip the marauder up, he went flying face first into the stone floor of the training room and if that wasn't enough I hit him on the head with my sword as hard as I could.

"Well done" commented Wynn as he stepped out of the shadows "you defeated him, as I knew you would".

I knew for certain that he would of said the very shame thing to the guy on the floor had I not been the winner.

"Now that he is defeated you have earned this".

Something came flying at me and without thought my hand move to catch the thrown object.

"Your own lightsabre" explained the Headmaster "it is different from a sword and can cut through nearly any known material".

He paused as if to considered something.

"You'll need to find someone else to practice with as your current training partner is about to die".

Wait what? No I just meant to knock him out not kill him. I had been willing to end his life when I entered the room but my last strike was meant to have been a killing blow.

"Don't bother feeling guilty" advised my Sith Master "he would of killed you should I have allowed it".

Well yeah but still I'd killed the guy or soon would have.

I pushed down the feelings of guilt and focused my attention on the lightsabre in my hand. This prize was the point of all this and it made it worth while. Besides the man I'd killed had been no innocent nor would he have spared me were he in my shoes.

Also Wynn was right I now needed someone to train me in how to use the weapon. The skills I had learned with a sword would help but the blades were different enough that I would have to learn a totally new style of fighting.

"I will train him " came an offer from behind me.

Once more I cursed my inability to sense people with the Force but I knew who had spoke by the sound of her voice.

"Your only an apprentice yourself, Ban" argued the Twi'lek woman's teacher.

"You taught me more than well enough to train this one in the art of lightsabre combat" she countered.

That had been a clever thing for her to say because if he now told her she couldn't train me to wield the weapon of a Sith then he would criticising his own worth as a Sith Master.

"Very well my student" said the bald headed man addressing Ban not myself "you can train him".

Wynn acted as if it didn't really matter, but I knew that he knew just how risky it was to put one's apprentice in a position where she might find a suitable apprentice of her own. It would only encourage her to over throw the Headmaster of the academy sooner as she would have someone ready to take her place should she ascend in the ranks.

However this was also a risk for Ban as if she trained me too well then Wynn might decide that I would make a better apprentice for him, and it would be the Twi'lek who was in way of my ascension.

So if I played my cards right and had a bit of luck I could engineer a situation that's outcome benefited me no matter which Sith it was who died.

Naturally I'd favour Ban as she was hot and I was putting it to her, but on the other hand if I was Wynn's right hand man I could have any number of female students willing to warm my bed all for the chance of getting to where I was now.

Which would in turn put me in danger but what's life without a little risk. Besides I could always kick them out of bed after sex and use my room to lessen the chances of their being a knife between the pillows.

"Well no time like the present" I said to Ban while trying to look eager to train rather than eager to advance in rank "let's find a room not littered with trash and get started".

My attitude sat well with the alien Sith and we soon left the training room in order to find another. The Sith marauder was left to die alone, assuming that he wasn't already dead, and this really didn't bother me as much as it should have.


	6. Chapter 6

**Reviews. **

**A.W **

It seems to happen to all the Sith.

**tylermech66**

I remember well the soul sucking effect of school. Be brave things do get better.

**wooden farts there on the go **

In KOTOR I when at the Sith Academy you sometimes see students duelling with swords as part of their lessons. I know that in other times the Sith used different training tools but I went with what I remembered seeing in the game. Also in that era people did fight Sith with swords made from a special metal that allowed the blade to withstand a lightsabre so Gothic needed to learn sword fighting so that he will be prepared should he have to face someone who has a sword.

I think most Jedi would be able to protect themselves from a Force Choke even one done by Vader. Its mentioned in the first Darth Bane book that there is away to protect from Force attacks with a sort of Force shield.

Or you could just hang up the space phone.

**Sith Gothic. Part Six. **

_"The Force will change you. It will transform you. Some fear this change. The teachings of the Jedi are focused on fighting and controlling this transformation. That is why those who serve the light are limited in what they accomplish. True power can come only to those who embrace the transformation. There can be no compromise. Mercy, compassion, loyalty: all these things will prevent you from claiming what is rightfully yours. Those who follow the dark side must cast aside these conceits. Those who do not—those who try to walk the path of moderation—will fail, dragged down by their own weakness." - _**Darth Revan**

**Dreshdae. The Sith Academy. Korriban. Revan's Sith Empire. Star Wars KOTOR Galaxy. **

After... well actually I had no idea how long I'd been at the academy, but it was way too long to be sober and I hadn't had any fun that didn't involve being naked for quite a while now so it was understandable that I wanted to go out for a drink. And if you wanted a drink the only bar worthy of mention, and possibly the only one on the whole planet, was in the small colony of Dreshdae.

The Drunk Side, a name I thought was very amusing, was a hangout for the Sith, their students, those who wanted to become students as well those evil, and sometimes foolish, enough to be willing to drink with the Sith. It was also a haven for bounty hunters, mercs, gunrunners and smugglers

Yuthura Ban, my 'lover' and most recently my instructor in the art of killing people with cool laser swords spent quiet a bit of time here and since I was her... well toyboy was the only label I could think of.. I had to spend a lot of time here as well.

Not that I minded as I was scary enough to ensure that the alien bartender didn't rip me off and it was amusing to see the wannabes acting all tough. In my last life I might have been intimated by such noobs but I was a lot more dangerous than they were and unlike them I had the power to back up my threats.

Also coming to this bar was highly profitable. Already I had made enough money to purchase a rather exotic energy shield. The shield could, in theory at least, block a lightsabre blow but it took the from of a shield like those of medieval times back home so not many people would be able to use one, but I could since I had at least basic idea of how to block a sword blow with a shield. Of course I wasn't eager to test it but any ace up your sleeve you can get is worth having.

Mika Dorin, the Rodian who ran the bar, didn't just sell rare and high tech stuff. He also had a number of Sith artefacts, some of them possible real, but they were above my price range as of yet since hopeful newbies wanting advice on becoming a student didn't tend to have a great amount of money.

Becoming a regular of this establishment had other advantages. For one thing I could very soon be doing Ban's job, so it was important for me to learn how she sorted the wheat from the chaff. I had to know who was worth letting into the academy and who wasn't so it would serve me well in the long run to watch her work. Another good reason was that one day, hopefully soon, the _Ebon Hawk _would land in the space port and I wanted to here on that day so that I could introduce myself to Revan, and declare myself an ally from the moment she landed.

The best way to do that would be to led her to the Star Map which was in the unused tomb of Sith Lord Naga Sadow. It was unused become Sadow's real tomb was on Dxun, the moon of Onderon.

I knew it was guarded but I didn't yet know where in the Valley of the Dark Lords it was. In any case I wasn't ready to deal with whatever was protecting the tomb, at least not by myself and I didn't have anyone expendable to go in there with me.

That was yet another good reason to be in at the bar. Information was for sale here.

"Hey".

A female voice rarely failed to get my notice but when I turned around I felt no desire to pay this woman any attention.

"I'm Lashowe".

I said nothing in return but I did take the moment to study the short haired blonde. She had a military haircut, which managed to make her seem very unattractive, blue eyes and a somewhat decent rack. The way she moved and the way she spoke told me she was a butch lesbian and while another person's sexuality is of no concern to me (and nor should it be unless they shared my bed) I didn't want to waste time with a women who wasn't going to sleep with me.

Partly this was because the closet thing I'd had to a girlfriend for a while now had totally disappeared and while Yuthura was satisfying my sexual urges I really missed having a girl I could dominate in the bedroom, even if was just part of the time.

Ban had total control over my personal life right now and I hated that so I'd been looking for someone who could be made to submit to me.

This Lashowe was not going to be that girl so I had no use for her. Well not unless she could tell me who her tailor was because her uniform looked much cooler than mine.

"I hear you can help a potential gain entrance".

"Piss off" was the only thing I said by way of reply.

I wasn't normal this hostile to the noobs but this woman was already testing my patience. She couldn't seem to take the hint that we were just two very different people who would get on each other's nerves if we spent any time together.

Rather than do the smart thing and leave me alone Lashowe decided to move so that she blocking my view of a female Zeltron smuggler who had earlier in the day given me a sly smile and was even now looking at me. Zeltrons were known to be more flexible in bed than a Twi'lek and far more gullible. I so had to have her.

"Talk to me" the butch woman demanded.

"Sit down" I told the short haired Sith wannabe.

With the Force I moved the chair out and Lashowe did as she was told. Before she could say anything else I used my skill with telekinesis (which was improving all the time) to slam the uniformed woman's head into the table and hold it there.

I then moved my head so I could whisper into her ear.

"You want to be powerful, you want be feared. You just arrived and want to make sure that your not seen as weak. I can understand that I even admire your courage. But you picked the wrong person to intimate. The very being you needed to impress in order to get into the academy is watching us right now. She is seeing how easily I am dealing with you".

Ban was indeed watching me right now. I got the sense that she was a little aroused by what I was doing but my more subtle uses of the Force weren't precise enough to confirm that this act was making her horny.

"If I kill you she will congratulate me for making her life a little easier".

She did let me go on top the last time I killed someone so it might happen again if I broke this woman's skull open. But lucky for Miss crew cut I saw a way she could survive our meeting.

"But I may have some use for you".

I was pretty sure that this future student was new to the academy when Revan arrives so unless it took the better part of a year for a hopeful Sith to gain entrance it meant that the current Dark Lord should soon be captured by the Jedi. Then it would only be a matter of weeks, or possibly months depending on the order of the worlds the _Ebon Hawk _visited, before Revan arrived.

I let the potential Sith go and to her credit she didn't run away. I certainly would of have if I were in her shoes.

"Now I have one favour to ask you Lashowe. While your here waiting to get into the academy I want you to take note of what ships land. If a ship called the _Ebon Hawk _arrives and I am not here you will call me to let me know".

As a piece of luck I had a comlink on me that connected to the one I carried to keep in touch with my instructor when in different parts of the colony. I gave the hopeful Sith the spare and then told her.

"Should you be successful I will speak to Ban and ask her to let you into the academy. Once you are inside seek me out I'm sure we can be of use to each other".

Once I was sure she understood how things were I said one more thing.

"Leave"

And she did.

"Now that was entertaining" remarked Ban as she came and sat down to me as soon as Lashowe was gone. Like me the Twi'lek kept her back to the wall in order to help avoid knives.

"I honestly thought she would cry" I replied.

Once you got past the whole morality thing, being a Sith was rather fun the masters encouraged us to embrace our passions and to indulge our urges, within certain limits such as not getting caught with dead bodies, and I was really enjoying the indulging part.

"Why didn't you kill her?" inquired my teacher.

"I saw a use for her" was all I said.

Yuthura hand started to rub my leg.

"Shame she wasn't your type".

Well no she wasn't but I had my eyes elsewhere anyway.

"The Zeltron" observed the Twi'lek "they are a Human sub-species".

"Near Humans" I corrected.

I'd read up on my Near Humans and Humanoids in order to make sure that I only seduced a species I had compatible anatomy with. Zeltrons were close to Human and they could even have offspring with a Human although it was very, very rare.

"You could breed with her?" asked Yuthura.

For a second I wondered if Ban had just read my mind, but I dismissed the idea as that level of telepathy was very uncommon among Force Users. It was possible but I didn't think the Twi'lek female could do it.

"It could happen" I admitted.

Why was that important? The chances of me getting an alien pregnant even a near Human one were very remote.

"If you like her I'll buy her for you".

Now that was very odd. Ban didn't agree with slavery but it then struck me that she might mean buy as in paying the pink skinned, blue haired alien to sleep with me.

''I don't think she's for sale" I commented.

Yuthura waved the concern away.

"Everyone has a price, besides she likes you anyway I just need to give her some encouragement. And in any case its her captain that will need paying, his ships due to leave in a few hours".

Ah so she meant to bribe the smuggler ship's captain. That was okay with me. I wouldn't pay for sex but bribing a smuggler so that you could sleep with one of the crew was acceptable to me. My morals were somewhat absent these days but I did have some standards.

Ban vanished for a few moments and twenty long minutes later the Zeltron was sharing my table with me.

"Buy a girl a drink" she requested.

Well this might be Ban's way of buttering me up in order to further our alliance but right now I really didn't mind.

**Dreshdae. The Sith Academy. Korriban. Revan's Sith Empire. Star Wars KOTOR Galaxy. **

While her student was left waiting the Sith Apprentice Yuthura Ban took the Zeltron female aside.

"He's noticed you" informed the Twi'lek "now for stage two".

Zanii the undercover agent for the Sith currently pretending to be a smuggler in order to infiltrate a group of possible pro-republic gunrunners smiled as she got the news.

"He's got a weakness for pretty girls. He'd do anything to get me into bed".

Ban found it amusing that a Zeltron was commenting on another beings willingness to go to extreme lengths in order to feel good.

"Yes he does like sex, but he's also extremely powerful so don't let anything slip between the sheets".

Zeltrons had the ability of empathy which allowed them to sense the feelings of others. If the Sith student called Gothic did come to suspect Zanii the blue haired alien would know it.

"Relax I can handle this" assured the operative "I'll play the dumb slut for him. He won't suspect a thing".

Yuthura wasn't so sure that Gothic would be that easily fooled he was smarter than that he would at least suspect that Ban was trying to buy his loyalties, which was in fact one of her goals, but she also need someone to distract her future apprentice from the fact that his last lover had gotten pregnant and then suddenly left.

If the Human from another galaxy ever discovered why Khar had really been sleeping with him and that Yuthura was behind it then Ban would lose any chance she to use Gothic as a weapon against Wynn. He might even side with the Sith Master against her.

A new bed partner was just the thing needed to keep Gothic distracted. And as an added bonus the Zeltron would inform her if Gothic was doing anything behind her back.

"Then go" ordered the Twi'lek "drink with him, flatter his ego, offer yourself up as a permanent companion or even a pet if that's what he wants, keep him distracted from everything but his studies. Most of all, and this is important, do not fall in love with him".

The Zeltron smirked and said.

"Love is for the weak".

Well it wasn't actually love that Yuthura Ban was concerned about. She was almost certain that her young bed partner had some strange Force ability that drew women, and perhaps even men should he care for their presence, to him. Vaasta Khar hadn't wanted to leave the father of her child. Ban had needed to threaten her, and more worryingly Yuthura herself had almost submitted the Earth native after seeing him kill the Sith marauder. There was something about her hopeful future apprentice that made her worry about spending to much time with him, but she just couldn't stand the idea of not being with him.

Another good reason to give him a whore was that it might tire him enough that she didn't need to spend so long getting her samples.

**Personal Chambers. The Sith Academy. Korriban. Revan's Sith Empire. Star Wars KOTOR Galaxy. **

"Are you coming back to bed?" asked my new lover Zanii.

I ignored her and kept trying to understand what it was I was reading. It was difficult to sort between what was gossip and what was news on the holonet, but slowly I was starting to piece together that the Republic had just enjoy a major victory over the Revan's Sith.

If I was any judge Shan had employed her battle meditation which would explain how the outnumbered Republic fleet had turned the tide of the small battle.

Revan herself hadn't been there so I still had plenty of time before the Dark Lord arrived here on Korriban seeking the Star Map but it would it be enough time to complete my training?

"Come back to bed" requested Zanii.

The sexy Zeltron seemed determined to keep me up all night so I was very grateful that Sith quickly learn how to go into a restful trance that can replace sleep and only takes a few hours to complete.

"Aren't you tired?" I asked the pink skinned babe.

"Are you satisfied?" she replied.

Truth be told I didn't think I'd ever truly be satisfied with what I had. As a Sith I'd always be striving for more, but that didn't mean that I couldn't enjoy what I had in the meantime.

"I have studies" I reminded the Zeltron.

"You can study tomorrow" she pointed out "I'm not going to be here for long".

That was a good point I should make the best use of the time she and I had together.

"Such a shame you can't stay longer" I said while getting back into bed with the naked babe.

The Zeltron crawled on top of me and made a suggestion.

"Well I could talk to my captain and see if he would sell you my contract".

Zanii had already explained to me that she had signed a service contract that kept her working with smugglers for the next year but it was a little too close to slavery for my taste. I really didn't want to have to buy a person just so I could fuck her, but neither did I went her to leave.

"I'll talk to your captain tomorrow" I promised the woman.

I was a big scary Sith now so no smuggler was going to say no to me even if I didn't offer a lot of money for one of his crew.

"Please do" she replied "because if you don't I won't be able to do this again".

Before I could ask what she meant by that statement. Zanii's head disappered beneath the sheets and she started to do something that felt very good with her mouth.

Oh I so had to keep her around.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note**

I made a mistake last chapter. Naga Sadow was buried on Yavin Four not on Dxun. Its Freedon Nadd's tomb that you go in KOTOR II while on Dxun. No hardcore fans pointed out so it can be forgiven.

**Reviews**

**Joe Lawyer**

I don't plan for him to find out any time soon. I think I'll save the discovery for when he's running around the galaxy chasing down Sith artefacts, or maybe even he's with the Exile.

**War Sage**

Why a boy?

**tylermech666**

Plots and schemes are so much fun. Its why I like Game of Thrones so much.

He will respond that's all I'm going to say. His kids are important. Although the very important one is a few years off yet.

**Sith Gothic. Part Seven.**

"_A lightsaber—any weapon—only achieves worth in how it is wielded—in the effort, the struggle of one who holds it._" - Kreia

**Training Room. The Sith Academy. Korriban. Revan's Sith Empire. Star Wars KOTOR Galaxy. **

Lightsabre combat is many way very different than using a sword. The most noticeable difference is the odd balance of the weapon, all of the weight is in the hilt. With a sword you have a heavy metal blade and you have to account for that weight.

The second most noticeable difference was the omni-directional cutting edge, any part of the blade is utterly lethal. With a sword well hitting people with any part of a sword will hurt, but a killing blow requires a bit more effort.

Since the creation of lightsabre, the art of duelling with them has developed into many styles. The seven most well known forms come from the Jedi Order but there are a few other styles that were made up by the Sith. All seven of the traditional Jedi based lightsabre forms included the same basic techniques as most sword fighting styles, those being defensive postures, strikes, parries, and counters so my earlier training with the sword had not been a waste of my time.

I'd been told that only a Force-sensitive individual could completely master lightsabre combat, and after only a few lessons I was being to see why. The blade of the lightsabre moved so fast that one had to have some sort of precognition, and enhanced reflexes simply to avoid killing yourself.

Also the lightsabre is a very versatile weapon. It can be wielded one-handed or with both hands for greater control.

Jedi are trained to use the Force as a conduit between the wielder and the weapon, and so were their dark counterparts. Through this bond in the Force, the blade becomes an extension of the wielder; it can be moved without needing any real thought just as if it were a part of the body.

I was not at that level as of yet so I had to think about what I was doing when waving the weapon around. I couldn't just let the Force guide because I didn't have the needed control so only a true master of the lightsabre could train me in a way that would avoid injury for both of us.

Although the blade is completely weightless, two-handed slashes were often still used. This was because momentum is still needed in order to cut through solid objects, it takes time to burn through metal although flesh bone don't require much effort to cut through.

The stronger the swing, the faster and easier the blade will cut. If little effort is used then the lightsabre will only leave shallow cuts, not that different from using a very sharp sword really.

Another odd thing about this weapon is that when two lightsabre blades came in contact with each other, they act as if they are solid. This can also happen when the blade comes into contact with certain materials and energy fields.

The last thing that separates a lightsabre from a more traditional sword is the fact that blaster bolts bounce off the blade. A skilled wielder can deflect a blaster bolt harmlessly away or if they are very skilled they can even control where deflected bolt goes, meaning that its possible for a Jedi or a Sith to kill someone attempting to shoot them with the attackers own weapon.

Many of the simplest of lightsabre combat moves are part of the Shii-Cho lightsabre form, which was the first form developed, and it is specialized towards training novices, such as myself, in the use of the lightsabre. Attacks and parries in this lightsabre form focus on horizontal swipes, while parries are carried out with vertical blocks meant to push the point of the enemy's blade away from your body.

Mostly it involved repeating the moves in sequence, it was the tutorial form of lightsabre combat and so simple even a child could do it. In fact children trained by the Jedi did learn this form of lightsabre combat first, and they stuck with it until they felt ready to chose a different style.

Sequences are precisely choreographed series of attacks and parries that once perfected flowed together effortlessly. Learning to fight using martial arts and even dancing involved the same method of learning. Each form of lightsaber combat, be it the simple Form I of Shii-Cho or the more complex forms that come later, has its own sequences and there were hundreds of different sequences which could be applied to various combat situations.

In time such forms could be surpassed or even merged into a mixed style that suited the individual.

My teacher was urging to me focus my efforts on Form V: Shien/Djem So

Form V was interesting because it was actually two forms of lightsabre combat.

Shien was the defensive style. It allowed one to deal with blaster bolts and other enemy attacks without compromising the wielder's ability to make a quick counter-strike. It had become popular during the war because it allowed a Jedi or a Sith to deal with blaster using opponent which often outnumbered the Force User.

However it wasn't much good when facing a single opponent who also had a lightsabre. That was when Djem So came into use.

Unlike other forms Djem So required the lightsabre user to not only counter-strike but to also press the attack. Using the Force to enhance my growing physical strength I could use varied attacks to overwhelm my foe, to batter down their defences and make a killing blow.

It was rather ungraceful compared to the forms that most Jedi used, which often involved all that silly leaping about and elegant movements more suited to showy displays of skill rather than a real fight. It might not require much agility but the sheer power of Djem So was not to be underestimated, and could be further enhanced by using one's rage as a source of fuel.

Still despite the fact that Form V wasn't very stylish it was a good form for me to use. It had served both Darth Bane and Anakin Skywalker very well and would no doubt serve me in the years to come.

"Are you ready?".

The question brought me out of my thoughts and I focused my attention on my instructor who was currently pointing a gun at me.

Normally such things would worry me but I knew that the blaster in the Twi'lek female's hand was a training tool not a real weapon. The bolts it fired were no more damaging that the stings of a bee, they were annoying and you quickly learned not to get stung, but it wasn't fatal.

With a snap hiss noise my red blade sprang to life and I put my weapon up a high guard position. Ban fired her 'weapon' and with a sweeping movement I deflected the bolts so that they hit something that wasn't me.

When Ban took out her own sabre I switched from Shien to Djem So as I knew that Shien wouldn't do much good against her. She was a dancer, even if she never danced anymore, and could easily slip past a defence meant for blaster attacks.

Using the standard attack stance I brought the sabre up above my head while charging forward. This was called the 'Falling Avalanche' an attack with brought the blade crashing down from above with all the power the lightsabre user could muster. Djem So was all about raw power and strength so while it would have been unwise of her try and block my attack she had the mobility to move out of the way. My 'lover' simply sidestepped the attack as I wasn't that fast yet and I hadn't actually wanted to hit her.

When Ban went on the offensive she purposely slowed down so I could switch back to Shien and block her mock attacks with sweeping gestures that could of blocked more than one attack in a single move.

My teacher was a user of Makashi, a lightsaber form that focused on finesse, and elegance. She was smaller than me and even with the Force she couldn't match my physical strength so it was a good style to use. It was also favoured by Jedi and since I might be fighting, dark or otherwise, knowing how to beat Makashi was important.

I knew that staying on the defensive was a bad idea if I used Shien because while I liked the style it was not meant for beating a single foe with a sabre. So I went back to using Djem So and tried to batter down Ban's defences.

Not many people could switch styles like that or even care to try. But to me using both parts of Form V seemed rather natural. Perhaps it was because I could separate the desire to attack from my desire to stay alive.

Staying alive involved using my fear to keep myself breathing. It was all about not dying. Sith were said to have no fear but I did and I used it. Then when it came time to attack it was all about getting angry and wanting to make that killing blow. That was also easy for me, and must be why I could so easily move from one part of the form to the other.

Which I had done rather well but the Twi'lek woman was simply to good for me to beat with brute force and would be for a long time to come, but that wasn't the really the point. Her blade movements were so fast, as was her body, that I could swing as much as I wanted to without risk of killing her.

It also helped me to stay in shape and got me all sweaty, which she seemed to like for some reason, perhaps it was because it led to shower sex.

Djem Sho was all about lightsabre combat so it also allowed me to get use the weightless blade and since I was staying on the offensive I didn't have to worry about protecting myself. It was a good opportunity to let lose and focus on using the darkside in combat.

In the end my youthful stamina and aggressive attacks started to wear Yuthura Ban down. But she could of killed me or otherwise ended the fight before now. It was almost as if she wanted me to tire myself out with training. I pushed past the aches of my muscles and kept attacking. I knew that one day, perhaps soon, I would have to kill someone with my sabre so I couldn't just stop because my arms got a little tired.

"That's enough" Yuthura Ban decided when my arms ached so badly that chopping them off with a sabre seemed like a good idea.

She sidestepped once more as I attempted to strike with one hand. I overextended, went right past her and nearly hit the wall.

"You need a little more control" my teacher advised "your too used to swords, you don't need to throw all your strength behind the strike".

Djem So did demand raw power but when facing an agile foe it was wise to keep something back. She could of so easily have run me through when I had overextended.

"Yes, my master" I replied.

Yuthura Ban smiled coyly and said.

"I prefer mistress".

Well I didn't and in case she picked up my disgust on the idea I decided to make a little joke in order to cover my distaste over the title.

"Long as you don't start wearing leather and carrying a whip I'm fine with calling you that".

Ban seemed confused by my statement. I had assumed that there would a great demanded for Twi'lek dominatrixes in the galaxy, perhaps I was wrong.

"A little Earth humour" I explained to the alien Sith.

She nodded and then sniffed the air.

"You stink, go and shower. We can train more in the morning".

I had thought she might of joined me but she went off on her own, maybe my remark offended her.

Ah well I had my red skilled almost a sex slave waiting for me back in my quarters. I could always wear myself out with her while taking a shower.

Then later I might be able to finally get out into the Valley of the Dark Lords. I still needed to find that blasted tomb.

**Wynn's Office. The Sith Academy. Korriban. Revan's Sith Empire. Star Wars KOTOR Galaxy. **

After a quick shower, sadly alone, and a change of clothes Yuthura Ban made it in time to for her weekly meeting with her Sith Master.

Uthar Wynn was a busy man, what with running the Sith Academy and all, so he left a lot of duties in the hands of his apprentice. However he wasn't lack in his duties, the Headmaster made sure that his underlings kept him informed about what was going in his domain.

"How is he progressing?" inquired the Sith Master.

There was no need for Wynn to elaborate on who the he in question was, there was only one male student of any real worth here at the academy. Others had some potential and would decent officers and a few might make become powerful Dark Jedi, but as far as Wynn was concerned only one student in this academy would be gaining the title of Sith Lord upon graduation.

"His lessons are going well" answered Yuthura Ban "his progress is steady but not exceptional so".

The Twi'lek was lying at this point. In truth Gothic was progressing rather well. Most students at his level of training would be still be learning the basics of Form I. Gothic hadn't mastered Form I but there was no reason for him to. The man might have little formal training as a swordsmen but it seemed to Ban as if her student had spent most of his life just waiting to get his hands on a sabre.

He was clearly a natural. Gothic had already figured out the hard part about being a Sith Warrior, he knew how to use his rage to fuel himself in combat. Now all he needed to do was to adapt Form V to his own needs and learn how to improvise without breaking his stride.

If Wynn knew his pupil was lying Ban could detect no sign of it.

"What about his other uses of the Force?" he asked next.

Yuthura Ban didn't need to consider his answer.

"He shows remarkable skill with telekinesis".

Actual his telekinetic abilities were more than impressive, if a little crude, he wouldn't be Force Choking anybody any time soon but he'd likely be crushing people as if they were vices before long.

"We've never had anyone with his potential in this academy" said Wynn, mostly thinking out loud "in fact there might not have been someone with his potential before now".

There had been some debate in Wynn's mind about Gothic's strength in the Force. Some of the accounts about the long dead Dark Lords suggested that someone like Gothic could of come right out of the Old Sith Empire. But Wynn didn't think that those ancient Sith Lords had actually enjoyed a stronger connection to the Force than the Sith of today.

In his mind the Sith, and by extension the Jedi, of modern time were no less than those ancient Sith it was just that a lot of knowledge of the Force had been lost. That was why Darth Revan, in her wisdom, had invested so much time and resources into recovering what could be recovered from Korriban. If the secrets of the long dead Sith could be rediscovered then it was here that those discoveries would take place.

"He is lacking in skill when it comes to the more subtle uses of the Force" reported Ban.

To be fair the man from beyond the rim had progressed more in the few months he had been here than some students did in a year, but Ban wanted Wynn to think that Gothic was weaker than he actually was so that he wouldn't fear the dark haired human teaming up with his apprentice.

Wynn however was not so easily fooled. He had many informers and they had told that the human he had named Gothic, for reasons he didn't understand, was an extremely dangerous person. Even with his distracting habit of repetitively seducing people he was progressing rapidly.

The Headmaster was giving serious thought to sending the young man far, far away just so he didn't end being a threat to Wynn's rule of the school.

"Perhaps it is time that I became more involved in his education" mused Wynn "he should be taught the true power of the dark side by a true master".

Ban knew her teacher was testing her. If she protested the idea he would know that she had more interest in Gothic than she should. But if she let Wynn take her 'lover' under his wings then she might lose him forever.

"He still has much to learn" Yuthura Ban said non-committal.

"Have him come to office tomorrow afternoon" the Headmaster ordered.

Without another word Wynn dismissed his untrustworthy apprentice and got back to his paper work. It appeared that even Sith Masters had to deal with the bureaucracy on its own terms.

**Valley Of The Dark Lords. Korriban. Revan's Sith Empire. Star Wars KOTOR Galaxy. **

"Hello again Lashowe".

My words made the Sith trainee nearly jump out of her skin. Clearly she was no better at detecting people using the Force than I was, but I hadn't needed the Force to know who she was even from a distance.

There was much ambition in this one.

"Hel..hello... my lord" she replied her stuttered words caused by fear.

She might of mistaken my mood upon meeting her for displeasure with her, after all she was suppose to watching ships for me, but it wasn't her I was mad at.

"I'm not a lord" I told the woman "I'm just a trainee like you, only more skilled".

The last thing I needed was a student to start calling me lord. It would annoy the real lords and give my instructors the impression that I had ideas above my station. Which of course I did but it was not a good idea to draw attention to the fact. It makes the master's nervous.

"Did Ban let you enter the academy?" I asked.

"She did" was all Lashowe said in reply.

Ban must of let her in order to deny me an agent outside the academy. That or she thought miss crew cut here would try and get revenge for the humiliation I'd made her endure. Having a rival would only motivate me to work harder and if Lashowe tried to kill me then all the better as I would have to kill the blond haired woman, which would drive further down the dark path.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded to know.

Lashowe was quite aware that I had a lightsabre on my belt and that my Zeltron, not quite a love slave, was armed with two blasters both of which were never set to stun. Zanii was also a very, very good shot.

"I think I might of found a holocron" the newbie Sith explained.

Ah now this was ringing bells.

"In the tomb of Tulak Hord" she added.

Lashowe was trying to impress Wynn no doubt, and if I remembered right whoever impressed him the most got to enter Naga Sadow's tomb, which was where the Star Forge map was located. That was also where the graduation ceremony took place.

After graduation you were official a Sith, you got some gifts and become an officer. Depending on how well you did that could end with a low rank posting on a ship or even governorship of recently conquered planet.

Actually getting to that point could take months or even years but Lashowe seemed to not want to wait that long.

"I want that holocron" I declared.

Before she might do something as foolish as say, protest, I said something else.

"You can either aid me and be rewarded by Wynn alongside me or die here".

There was no one about so if I killed her no one would know it was me who did the deed. Zanii wouldn't say anything and Lashowe wouldn't either on the account of being dead.

In truth I had no intention of handing over the holocron. If I remembered right Tulak Hord was an expert in lightsabre combat, and would know a lot of other things as well, if I had his holocron I to could become a master of lightsabre combat and perhaps more.

The tomb proved not to be much in the way of challenge. The traps didn't work any more since the had been jammed by the bodies of long dead grave robbers and the nasty creatures in the tomb died rather easily at my hands. It helped greatly when I used telekinesis to throw Lashowe at the monsters. They were so driven by hunger that they started eating her alive and died feasting on her flesh rather than defend themselves.

Looting the place turned out to be rather profitable. Sith Lord are a bit like the Pharaohs of Egypt. They were buried with their treasure.

Aside from the treasure I found an old mask its features which I handed over to Wynn as on me it looked really dorky, a few gems that could be used as part of a lightsabre that I kept, and a few stone tablets which I handed over for more prestige. The holocron which I also kept along with a very nasty looking sword.

I discovered a few things from that holocron rather quickly.

Tulak Hord had never used a lightsabre according to the holocron, he was in fact a swordsmen (which explained why he had been buried with that cruel looking blade) I also found out that holocrons have translation software. And last of all I also discovered that Hord did know a lot more about the dark side than how to fight.

Best of all the gatekeeper of the holocron was more than happy to teach me. In fact the gatekeeper promised me that I would learn everything Tulak Hord had known at the time of its creation.

Everything.

Including how to drain the strength of my opponents in order to extend my own life and to increase my power. That was something I was very eager to learn.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sith Gothic. Part Eight.**

"_After Malachor, after the Mandalorian Wars, that's when the Sith teachings started spreading through the ranks. We knew where our loyalties lay—to the Jedi who came to help us, not the ones who sat back on Dantooine and Coruscant, watching us die._" - Atton Rand

**New Personal Chambers. The Sith Academy. Korriban. Revan's Sith Empire. Star Wars KOTOR Galaxy. **

I never would of guessed that tomb raiding could be quite so profitable. Not only had I acquired a nice bit of wealth but I had also rapidly climbed the social hierarchy of the academy.

By no measure could I be considered extremely rich. I'd actually only got a percentage of the over all value of the loot since it anything found on this world was owned by the empire, hence the black market trade of artefacts, but at least now I had a nice stack of credit chips as a sort of finders fee.

I'd spent quiet a bit already. A new and more stylise uniform had been the first thing that I had brought. Black suited me so much better than grey which was such a dull colour.

Next I'd gotten myself a nice long coat, also black, made of something called amourweave, it was a fabric that acted as light armour. Granted It had been expensive but it was well worth it as the material would protect me from light blaster fire (such as from a blaster pistol) or even a glancing strike with a lightsabre. Wouldn't help me at all if I came under heavy fire or took a real blow from a sabre but any protection is better than none at all. I had considered investing in proper body armour but it that would hamper my combat moves too much.

Moving up the ladder had also benefited me. I know had much larger quarters which were also much better decorated than my last one. My servant Zanii loved the place because it had the local equivalent of a hot tub in the 'refresher. On an arid world like Korriban such a thing was the very height of luxury.

While my alien plaything spent her time in the tub, when not in it with me, I spent most of the time I had split between lessons taught either by Ban or Wynn.

The two of them seemed to be attempting to slow my progress oddly enough, but now that I had the holocron it hardly mattered. The memory of Tulak Hord would teach me everything that I ever needed to know and more than I could imagine.

As I'd discovered Sith Lord Tulak Hord was not in a master of Lightsaber combat, as that lying bitch Kreia had said in KOTOR II. He was indeed 'the greatest the duellist of the Sith Lords' but he used a sword, the very same sword that I now wore hidden inside my new coat.

When I'd asked the gatekeeper of the holocron it had revealed that Hord had been the greatest swordsmen of his time but lightsabre users had actually been rather rare. However I had found crystals suitable for use in a lightsabre in Hord's tomb so perhaps the use of lightsabres had come back into fashion at some point after Hord had constructed his holocorn. It was in my view possible for Hord to have made use of both weapons, and to have become very skilled at using them.

Records from that time were few and accounts of ancient Sith Lords tended to blur the line between fact and colourful fiction often on the same page. But after some internal debate I decided to believe what the Holocron said was valid up until the point it had been constructed. If I spent my time trying to confirm Hord's teaching my progress would be slowed, and in any case trying to find information on Tulak might suggested to others that I had his holocron. Everyone knew that I had been in his tomb.

Lord Hord, or at least the part of himself he had placed with the holocron had a lot to teach to me about using a sword, and the gatekeeper seemed rather flattered that I wanted to use his blade. But the holocron had much more to teach me than how to kill people with a sharp bits of metal. Hord had been far more than a warrior, he'd been a conqueror and he'd even gotten involved in Sith sorcery.

Until now I hadn't been able to find much on that subject. A lot of studies down the archives stated that sorcery didn't even exist and even if had it was a lost art this.

What was even more impressive than that was that this holocron contained the secret to extending one's life indefinitely. I wasn't foolish enough to think that meant immortality as I knew that everyone dies and given that Hord wasn't still alive it kind of proved my point. But extending life, that I badly wanted to know.

But Holocrons don't just tell you everything. They are very interactive, but they are meant to be teaching tools a way for a master of the Force to pass on what they know. Just like a maths teacher doesn't try to educate small children by having them solve algebra problems, a mentor in the ways of the dark side does not try to teach a relative novice how to drain the life out of people.

However I did have some knowledge about what it meant to be a Sith I wasn't a complete noob. Proving this to the holocron was a bit of a chore but it was well worth it. I'd learned more about swordsmanship from the holocron in a day than I had from all the Sith here at the academy. But to be fair to Wynn using a sword had never really been the point of those lessons with the Sith marauder. Ban's teaching methods were far more straightforward and useful.

Suddenly my comm device beeped at me and I discovered that it was time for my lesson with Wynn. I really wished for more time with the holocron as I was sure that the gatekeeper would soon tell me about Hord's skill with telekinesis, but when the headmaster called a student to his office that student had to answer.

**Wynn's Office. The Sith Academy. Korriban. Revan's Sith Empire. Star Wars KOTOR Galaxy. **

"Today I will inform of you of the glorious empire that Darth Revan is building. Through me you will learn about the Dark Lord and the empire he is forging among the stars".

Wait didn't Wynn known Revan was a woman? Perhaps he didn't what with the armour she wore. Could that be the reason why Revan wore the armour? It was impossible to tell from simply looked at Revan what gender she was. In fact you couldn't even tell if she human. Really anyone could be under that outfit. It would certainly make it easy to have decoys. Only a Force User would know a fake Revan from the real one and only if they had met. A trick like that would make an assassins' life a lot more difficult.

Wynn quickly went into lecture mode and I got the impression that he was trying to bore me out of becoming a was strange because until these lessons had started he'd done a lot to encourage me to advance. Now he seemed to be making an effect to stall my progress. Did he know that Ban was planning to use me to help overthrow him? Or was there another reason I needed to know modern Sith philosophy, current galactic geography, and running the galaxy as a Sith Lord: a history?

"The Sith Empire was founded by Dark Lords of the Sith, Darth Revan, and his apprentice, Darth Malak" began Wynn. "It is in direct opposition to the Galactic Republic and its Jedi masters".

I knew more on this subject than Wynn did, aside from a few minor details involving the empire's structure and what they thought was the overall goals.

From what I knew towards the end of the Mandalorian Wars, the then Jedi Knight Revan, along with Malak I assume, had visited the Trayus Academy on the ancient Sith world Malachor V. Anyone who had played KOTOR II knew all about that place.

While there, he fell under the influence of the dark side, but might not of actual been corrupted as the Jedi would think.

What Revan had actually discovered was evidence that there was a Sith Empire somewhere beyond the boundaries of known space and that they were a great threat to the galaxy.

The evidence was not the academy itself as the galaxy was full of Sith leftovers. There were temples, and such to be found on any number of remote planets and moons. I myself if given a good galaxy map and a ship could of led Revan's Sith to a dozen such places just on the information I had gained from reading Star Wars EU books.

No the evidence had come from a person, the leader of the Mandalorians who had confessed to Revan that he had been encouraged to attack the Republic by a Sith.

After the battle of Malachor V Revan and Malak had gone off to some ice planet (not Hoth) to investigate these claims.

Their investigation led Revan and Malak to a rather lovely holiday spot called Dromund Kass. Which was, and still is, the capitol world of the True Sith Empire which is currently gathering its strength in the Unknown Regions. When it is done gathering its might it will attack the Republic.

While there Revan and Malak had tried to kill the Sith Emperor (a goal I fully supported) but it went wrong and the two Jedi ended up becoming brainwashed puppets of the Sith Emperor. The evil emperor turned Revan and Malak to the dark side made them Sith, and then he turned them lose on the Republic. The Emperor's plan was to have the two freshly minted Sith test the Republic's defences and then to report back. He also tasked them with finding the Starforge so that the Emperor could use it to build an army of darkness and conquer the galaxy.

However like all Evil Overlords the Emperor had underestimated the two Force Users, and overestimated his own abilites, they broke free of their temporary master's control and started to work for themselves.

Perhaps it was the Starforge that had freed them because while there Revan declared the creation of a new Sith Empire, one meant to fight the Emperor (who is well worth fighting given that he plans to kill all life the galaxy) and his empire. Still perhaps it would of wiser of them to alert the Jedi I could only assume that some of the brainwashing stuck because in many ways they were currently doing the Emperors work for him.

Also Revan somehow managed to keep control of part of the Republic fleet despite the fact that he'd gone off into the Unknown Regions. How this had worked out was unknown to me and the few details Wynn provided didn't really shed any light on the subject.

Sith teachings had entered the fleet before the end of the war so perhaps the Sith of the empire in the Unknown Regions had been more involved than it seemed, that or Malachor was very evil place and had somehow contaminated a good part of the Republic fleet.

What was known was that Revan and Malak appeared with a fleet of Republic and Starforge made ships and then produced to start conquering the galaxy. Something she was still working on now.

Under Darth Revan's leadership, the Sith invasion was all but unstoppable. From their base on Malachor V, Sith Assassins went about killing and abducting Jedi throughout Republic. What happens to them isn't well known but they sometimes ended up fighting the very people they once had served.

In places like Korriban, Revan's most faithful servants attempt to corrupt more Force Users, like myself, in order to led them to the dark side so that they can serve Revan's growing empire. Not that Wynn was putting it in those exact words but that was about the jist of it.

As to prove their evil the Sith had conspired with Czerka Corporation, a soulless, faceless galaxy-spanning business that greatly exploits people and sells inferior products.

Today the glorious (Wynn really seemed to like that word) Sith empire continues to grow. Worlds secede to the Sith voluntarily, mostly out of fear I guessed or because their leaders think that the Republic's days are numbered. Which given the state of things isn't a hard to believe.

The Republic however is still putting up a fight. This is mostly due to Bastila Shan (whose file has a number of photos that show that the game doesn't do her justice) thanks to her the Republic is actually a winning its fair share of battles but unless they hurried up and capture Revan they will lose.

However this wasn't what the lesson was about. The Headmaster was trying to explain to me how the empire works. I figured that he was planning to make me a part of the empire but the question was, where was he planning to send me once I graduated?

The guiding principle of Revan's Sith Empire seemed be survival of the fittest, or at least survival of those willing to do what it took to win even if that meant being a total jerk. Everyone from the lowest ranking trooper to the highest ranking Sith were encouraged to try and grab power. Promotion via assassinating your superior was perfectly acceptable as long you didn't get caught.

Only someone like Revan, and maybe Malak, could keep such an empire intact. Their strength kept their minions in check through fear, and all the backstabbing made it nearly impossible for an alliance of lesser Sith to rise up and overthrow the two Dark Lords.

The Sith had a very direct method of keeping the worlds they conquered under their control. A Dark Jedi, would be posted on each world as its governor and then housed within an embassy which would contain a security force large enough to keep the planet under control. There they could lord it over the natives and generally be a dick towards the people they ruled.

Since the Sith fleet was always on the move what really kept worlds from overthrowing their governor was the threat that the fleet would come back and bombard the planet back into submission. This method seemed to be rather effective and also allowed the Dark Lord of the Sith AKA Revan to command from the front lines.

The Sith military was formed around the veterans of the Mandolarin Wars. Those who had fought with Revan were the top officers of both the navy and the army. However there weren't enough veterans to command the entire armada. So leadership of the army was often in the hands of those Jedi who had followed Revan and those who had gone through the Sith Academy like me.

The objective of the Sith Empire under Darth Revan was to conquer as many worlds as it could and ultimately to replace the Republic. Currently Revan's Sith Empire had control over about a third of the known galaxy. Sith officials estimated that it would only be a matter of months before they were taking the Core Worlds the Republic would fall soon after that. Assuming of course things didn't work out as they had in the KOTOR games.

I wondered if Revan was actually intending to conquer the known galaxy so that she would have the full might of the former Republic behind her when he went back to the Unknown Regions to fight the True Sith. If so it might be wise of me to try and send Revan a message telling her to beware of Malak or to kill Shan before she could kidnap Revan and get herself mind raped and memory wiped.

It was doubtful she'd listen but it might change things enough that I ended up being part of a galaxy-spanning Sith Empire which I could one day be an important player in.

As a Sith I suppose to strive for power, but I didn't think that I would be able to overthrow Revan. So it seemed best to me to let Revan be redeemed and for her to kill Malak. This would leave the Sith of the known galaxy leaderless, which was something I might be able use to my advantage.

However I knew that Revan was the best chance there was for beating the Sith Emperor, at least for the next few centuries, so keeping her alive was in everyone's best interest.

All this made we wish I had been brought to Korriban during the age of the Brotherhood of the Sith. Things would be far less complicated in that time. I could of just killed Bane then sat back to see how the war would end. But it was pointless to think such things no one would ever grant me any of my wishes.

"You now should have a basic understanding of how the empire works" said Wynn.

I told him that I did and he finally ended the very boring lesson, which left me free to go back to my holocron.

_**A Vision Of The Future. ** _

_"You say that as if the dark side is some terrible entity. The Jedi Council has brainwashed you like all the others—like they once did with me. They speak of the dark side as something to be feared, but in reality their only goal is to manipulate those who are strong in the Force. The fear of the dark side is a tool to maintain control."_

_To one member of the group of Force Users these words were so very familiar but still they had an effect. Just like they had the last time he'd dreamt of this moment. _

_"Why do you think the Jedi forbid you and Malak from joining the Mandalorian Wars? They knew you would realize your true potential and break free of their domination. Malak has shown me how the Jedi Council has been using me the same way they once tried to use you. They've been holding me back because they knew one day I would surpass them all."_

_Revan shook her head, trying to reach out to her friend through their Force bond, but it was futile effort. _

_"No—I don't believe it! How could you betray us like this, Bastila?"_

_"I resisted at first", Bastila answered "I endured the Sith torments with the passionless serenity of a true Jedi. But after a week of endless torture I finally saw the truth. Malak forced me to acknowledge my anger and my pain. He showed me the liberating power of these emotions. Then he made me see how the Jedi Council has denied me what is mine by right!_

"_He brainwashed you" stated another Jedi this one an alien with cat like features._

_"The Jedi Council gladly used my Battle Meditation in their wars, but they still treated me like a child—like an inferior! They were jealous of my power…of what I could become! They wanted me to bow and to call them Master and follow their Code and obey their every whim But all the while they were just using my Battle Meditation for their own ends!"_

_"Don't be lured in by these Sith lies, Bastila," Revan pleaded, but this too fell on deaf ears". _

_"Lies? You are the one living the lie, Revan. The Jedi Council made you into something you are not; they programmed you as if you were a droid. You used to be Revan, Master of the Sith, but no longer. You are simply a pawn of the Jedi Council and the Republic they serve…like I was until Malak freed me from their shackles!" _

_"And you!" the fallen Jedi spat as she turned her words on the dark haired Human who carried a lightsabre but was no Jedi "you are stronger than Malak. You could of destroyed himself but you'd rather hide behind Revan skirt and let her do all the work"._

_These words weren't as elegant as what came before. They were more like stabbing knives meant to wound a man's ego. _

_"Revan, at least has the excuse that she has been brainwashed but you are worse, as your lying to yourself," Bastila accused. "I know the truth. I know what you have planed. And I know you, Lord Gothic". _

_There was a rising level of tension in the air as the Jedi noticeable backed away from the one called Gothic._

_Unlike last time Gothic replied. _

"_Its more complex than that" he tried to point out "I've seen how this plays out. The real threat is still out there. We need Revan alive and on the light side". _

"_Your a Sith" the fallen Jedi said ignoring most of what Gothic had to say "and more powerful than Malak could ever hope to be, perhaps even greater than Revan. There is still a chance for you to claim what could be yours. With command of the empire there would be no threat to your power". _

_The words were carefully chosen. Bastila had wounded Gothic's pride and was now offering him away to restore the respect he had lost. The newly made dark side user knew how to manipulate the Lord. _

_"Learn from my mistakes," Revan still trying to reach out to her friend. "It's not too late to come back to the light!"_

_"You are a pathetic fool, Revan!" Bastila said with a sneer on her face "Together we could have defeated Malak and ruled over an Empire with me at your side. Now you will be crushed with the Republic and all the fools who bow down to the Jedi Council! No one can stand against the power of the Dark Side"._

_Bastila once more turned to Gothic. _

"_I still love you, but I will only serve the Dark Lord. And since Revan is a lost cause that leaves only you and Malak. So if you want me you will have to come and claim me". _

_It was hard to tell what had been programmed into the lost Jedi and what words were really hers, they were all effective and held a subtle hint of the Force. The Force had strong effect on the weak minded and it also had a weak effect on those with strong minds. _

_Sometimes that was enough. This time it wasn't._

_Twin red blades came to life and Bastila made her move, as did Gothic his sword cut through Shan as her blade's met Revan's. The fight was already over. _

"_Sorry my love, it just wasn't meant to be". _

**New Personal Chambers. The Sith Academy. Korriban. Revan's Sith Empire. Star Wars KOTOR Galaxy. **

I was really starting to hate these dreams. No two were exactly alike yet they were all similar. Most of them centred on the moment when I had to make a choice. Either protect Revan to save the galaxy or side with a woman I'm apparently going to love and possible doom galaxy as the Sith Emperor would consume it all. I'd seen that happen as well.

Maybe if I took on Malak rather than Shan that moment could be avoided. I might die but at least I would have to kill someone I cared about.

I sighed and wondered why it was sometimes I could a ruthless bastard were as other times I felt guilty for things I hadn't actually done yet. I was dreading the thought of becoming some sort of bipolar person. Half me wanted to save the galaxy and the other thought that I should strive to conquer it.

Knowing that I needed to rest but that I didn't want to sleep I got into a meditation posture and entered a light trace all the time hoping I wouldn't have any more prophetic visions.


	9. Chapter 9

**Reviews**

**A.W**

Yeah you could say that he's playing as a Rule of Two Sith at the moment although he does fancy himself to be a Sith warrior.

Right now all he can do is try to manipulate things to his advantage as he doesn't have the resources to do anything else.

**War sage**

Well he can have lots of kids since Ban has been collecting samples for a while but its the kids he has with Khar and Shan that matter the most. Hints of this can be seen in this chapter.

**Edward95**

Yes he is coming along nicely isn't he.

**Selias **

I'm still planning for him to travel to the future but there won't be any travelling to other galaxies or dimensions. I've done enough of that in other stories.

**tylermech66 **

The ability to wield the Force is insignificant next to the power of bureaucracy!

Well Star Wars was created that way. Its all about good verses evil. Sith verses Jedi. Light verses dark, and all that. There is no middle ground when your part of that fight. The only way out of it would be to wipe out both groups and create a new more balanced one. But that might not even be possible.

**Sith Gothic. Part Nine.**

"_Darkness is a friend, an ally. Darkness allows us to understand others, to see what they value when they believe no one else is looking. It allows us to be honest with ourselves, to express those values that we would disavow in the light. The light blinds us. It is only in the dark that we see clearly, and there is a great dark hidden among these worlds." _―Darth Rivan

**The Shyrack Caves. Korriban. Malak's Sith Empire. Star Wars KOTOR Galaxy. **

It was just a matter of time now.

A few days ago the holonet had reported that Darth Revan had been killed during a battle with the Republic, and that now Darth Malak was in charge of the empire. The news would have been suppressed for as long as possible so it had likely happened weeks ago.

Of course I knew that Revan wasn't really dead. By now the Jedi Masters would be wiping Revan's memories so that she could be turned into a weapon to used against the Sith. Which included myself but I wasn't too worried about that.

I also knew that sometime in the next few months that the _Ebon Hawk _would land here on Korriban. Revan would then enter the academy seeking the Star Map. By that point I hoped to have found it myself, so that I would be able to led her right to the Star Map. Aiding her in such a way should led to me joining her team (my visions had confirmed that this would happen) and from there I could ensure that events would come to pass as I wished to them to.

It was a simple plan but a cunning one, most Sith would approve.

In the mean time I had to keep training. I had to be best I could be in order to survive what was to come. That meant attending my lessons, and more importantly learning everything I could from the holocron I had recovered.

Ever since I had gotten that holocron my progress towards becoming a Sith Lord had greatly increased. My power was growing in leaps and bounds, and all the academy seemed to envy my achievements.

However all of my success came with a price. More of was expected of me and both Ban and Wynn seemed to see me as their lackey, they kept sending me on errands such as the one that had led me to this cave.

A few hours ago, while most were sleeping, a small group of students had fled the academy, taking with them some valuable research materials.

I assumed that these students were trying to make a run for it and planned to sell what they had stolen on the profitable Sith relic black market trade. If what they had stolen was as valuable as Wynn had indicated then they would get more than enough money from the sale to start new lives elsewhere.

Already two Sith troopers had been sent after them but neither of the soldiers had reported back. Given that they had chased potential Sith into a cave full of monsters it wasn't hard to guess what had happened to them.

By the Headmaster's reasoning I was far more powerful then a group of scared students so I should be able to handle them and the creatures that lived down here. Which I guessed I was true but it was good that I had Zanii with me. Her skills with a blaster could be very helpful should we run into trouble.

By now my eyes had adjusted to the low light levels within the cave so I had no trouble making out the two still forms ahead. They were human bodies, two very messed up and partly eaten human bodies. How lovely a sight that was, not.

"It wasn't Shyracks that did this" commented my Zeltron servant.

Before I got the chance to ask where she had encountered Shyracks before now the creatures showed themselves.

They were extremely ugly looking things and if my studies of this world were accurate they weren't that tough really. The two Sith troopers should have been able to deal with them but the Shyracks flock seemed intact enough to me.

Zanii opened fire, her twin blaster pistols dropping creature after creature. I called upon the Force, something that was easy to do in a place so strong in the dark side, and used my telekinetic powers to slam the flying monsters into the walls. I didn't actually kill of them but it allowed Zanii to more easily finish the lot of them off.

"Well that was easy" I said once the last beast was slain.

That was something roared.

"I should not of said that. Damn you Murphy".

Zanii was too scared to respond to what I had said. Judging by the expression on her face she knew what was coming. And so did I.

"Terentatek".

The creatures were a legend to most people but they were no mere myth. Terentateks were darkside monsters that hibernated for most of the time but whenever the Sith were on the ascendancy and the darkside grew stronger the Terentateks would emerge from their slumber in order hunt those who used the Force. They lived for the sole purpose of consuming the flesh of Force Users

Right here and right now that meant me. When I'd called upon the Force to knock the Shyracks out of the air the Terentatek would of sensed my use of the Force. I might as well have taken out a dinner bell and rung it declaring to the beast that it was supper time.

The creature roared again but the sound echoed, so it seemed to come from nowhere while also sounding as the monster was all around us.

I knew that the Terentatek was immune to Force attacks and being a Rancor, albeit a mutated one, then the weapons we had weren't going to be enough. And there was no big heavy door to drop on it either.

"Run!" I shouted and Zanii followed me led.

We ran and ended up running into the monster's path so I activated my sabre.

Using the Force to enhance my speed I ducked under a swiping claw and made a slash at the beast's leg, but the attack had no noticeable effect.

Zanii opened up with her blasters but all that accomplished was to make the monster focus its attention on her. She died screaming as the Terentatek ripped her apart in one very bloody display of animal hunger.

Rage consumed me, in this place of ancient evil it was so easy to access the dark side and the power filled me up as I madly attacked the monster.

My new sword appeared in my hand and while my sabre didn't seem to do much damage the blade did. The Terentatek roared in pain and I attacked again. The beast's attacks seemed sluggish now, or maybe it was the power of this place which made me faster. I couldn't tell and I didn't care enough to find out.

Sweeping under another blow I stabbed up causing the monster more pain and spilling foul looking blood upon the floor of the cave. It wasn't going to be enough, even my blinding range I could see that but I wasn't going to run.

Putting on another burst of speed I ended up on the creature's back, without even planning to, and I found myself stabbing the Terentatek with strength I didn't know I had. Its hide was thick but Lord Hord's sword was the product of Sith alchemy, it was no normal blade it might as well have been a magic weapon.

The sword stabbed and blood (or something that passed for blood) spurted out. It was toxic and on my skin but I didn't care I just wanted to slay the thing that had taken someone precious from me.

As twisted as the Terentatek was it was still a living thing and what is living can always be killed, and kill it I did. Even when the monster had breathed its last I was still stabbing and then hacking at it's body. I didn't stop hacking and stabbing until someone shot me the back.

**The Shyrack Caves. Korriban. Malak's Sith Empire. Star Wars KOTOR Galaxy. **

"We should kill him now" said a female voice as I returned to the land of the living.

"Might as well leave him" spoke another, this one male "he's covered in that creature's blood and it looks toxic".

Judging my how my body felt the male voice was right. I felt sick and my skin was tingling all over, it wasn't the good type of tingling either.

"I think he's waking up".

That last voice, I knew that voice.

Someone rolled me over and I got see the group of people who thought me to be at their mercy, which to be fair I really was.

"You killed the Terentatek" said a man with very well groomed facial hair "that's a shame it was keeping us safe".

Safe? How could anyone been safe with that monster around?

"Well we were safe as long as we didn't use the Force" commented the younger male.

Now that I could see them I knew who the younger man was. He was that jealous little prick who had attacked me down in the archives. I had been expecting him to make a move but not like this. The little prick had gone and gotten himself some allies. That had been smart of him, as alone he was no threat to me but like a proper Sith he had bided his time and now he was ready for some payback.

"Where is she?" asked the boy.

He had my sword and was poking me with it. That was a great intensive to tell the truth.

"She left".

"Because of you" accused the kid before stabbing just hard enough that I knew fresh blood would soon be adding to the stains on my uniform.

What he said was quite possibly true, she could of left because of something I did I just had no idea what that reason might be.

"We all have issues with this one" remarked the women "he's taken the top spot and now Wynn has no time for me".

"And Ban has no time for me" added the brown haired well groomed man "so let's all finish him off".

Jealously, it was such a strong emotion it can motivate a person to do very foolish things. Sadly for these three the desire to live is also a strong emotion and the place we were was soaked in the dark side. Despite how near death I felt the dark side was there when I needed it to be. It was like having a parent that cared.

I remembered what the holocron had been trying to teach me. It had told me about telekinesis and that was the power that I called upon now. Fuelled by the power of this place I created a blast wave of energy which sent my would be assassins flying away from me. Before they could react I was standing up and summoning my sword to my hand. I reached for my lightsabre but it was gone. However it didn't matter as I had the dark side.

Using something else the gatekeeper had taught me I reached out with the Force and sensed the life energy of the well groomed man. He hadn't been thrown that far from me and was the strongest in the room. I could feel his strength and using what I had learned I took that strength, his power, his life and drew it into myself. The Sith student's life force restored some of my strength and I felt my wounds heal.

The display must have been an impressive one because that annoying kid ran away right into what looked to be some sort ancient tomb while the woman backed up until the wall gave her no more distance from me.

"What did you do?" she asked

"This" I replied and then I drained her life as well.

The first time the life force I'd taken had just allowed me to cheat death, but the second time now that was a rush. There were no words to describe how it felt to have an excess of life energy inside you.

All to soon the rush was gone and at once I wanted more but the holocron had warned me of this. It had said that to much life in one person would only bring death, the body, human or otherwise, could only contain so much energy and if I took too much in I'd end up using most of it just to keep my physical form from decaying under the strain.

Knowing all of this I focused on using the life energy to heal my body and then looted the bodies for anything of worth. They'd had blasters and vibroknives but I had one of each of those things already on my person. Not one of them had a lightsabre and mine seemed to be missing. Perhaps when fighting that monster I'd dropped it. I couldn't remember much about that battle right now and I didn't know how to find the place I had been fighting in so I couldn't even recover my weapon. Still at least I had my awesome and very sharp Sith sword.

I didn't find what I had been sent out to recover and I was now wondering if they'd taken anything at all. It would be just like Wynn to send me here as a test. No doubt he'd know the danger of this place and might of even hoped that I would die here.

It was my fondest hope to disappoint him by not only surviving this place, but also by escaping. Then I was going to kill Wynn and let Ban run this academy. I wouldn't take it for myself as I had no desire too but I wouldn't mind having Ban's job.

But first I had to get out of this place. The coward would of run for the nearest exit so it made sense to follow him, and if I caught up with him then all the better.

It wasn't long before I encountered something else that wanted to kill me. Two meter long lizards which died at the end of my blade with ease. After dealing with a Terentatek nothing else here was going to any real threat to me as long as I kept my wits.

The lizards proved to be somewhat dangerous, just not to me, as they had killed the little runt. He'd run right into them. They'd even had time to start eating him.

I soon came across a large chasm with a bridge which led across it. On the other side of the bridge was the entrance to what seemed to be a crypt.

"The tomb of Ludo Kressh" I muttered to myself.

The dark side energies that marked the entrance to the tomb did nothing to me, other than to make the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end, so with my path clear I was soon inside the tomb.

**The Tomb of Ludo Kressh. Korriban. Malak's Sith Empire. Star Wars KOTOR Galaxy. **

I ignored the bodies of the long dead Jedi that littered this place. They had been here since the Great Hyperspace war and were no threat to me. Whatever traps or creature it was that had slain them was also long gone.

When I got inside the wide open antechamber I began to see the illusions. This was just like that dark side cave that Yoda sends Luke into. I paid careful attention to what I saw as I knew that it would be something important.

What I saw surprised me.

Yuthura Ban was talking to one of those aliens who made the clone army for the Republic. Why on Earth would she be meeting with one of them?

Wanting to know I moved forward to hear what the two aliens were saying.

"Do you have the sample I requested?" asked the tall grey alien.

I watched as Ban took out a vial of something that could of some from me.

"Its fresh but... not pure" explained the Sith "I couldn't exactly ask him to fill a container".

Yeah that would have been awkward. But why would she need to me to make that sort of deposit?

"Separating the sample will not be difficult" assured the taller alien.

It was hard to tell where the two non-humans were as the images weren't very detailed but if I had to guess I'd say it was a lab. But why take a sample to a lab. Hadn't the medics run enough tests on me when I'd arrived?

"Do let me know if you need more samples" offered the Twi'lek.

Wait more samples! That bitch was just sleeping with me to get samples!

"The more the better" replied the scientist before the scene faded away.

I wanted to express my anger but I knew I had to move on. I had no food and very little water. If I didn't get of here soon I would die and my body would join the Jedi who had lain here for so many years.

Once I got deeper into the tomb I was once more attacked by the winged pasts but I just shot the silly things before they got anywhere near me.

When I entered another chamber then came another scene from the past.

"How did it go?" questioned Yuthura Ban.

My instructor was talking to Vaasta Khar my now ex 'girlfriend'.

"I'm meeting him in his room in one hour" the younger Sith replied.

So Ban and Khar had meeting behind my back. I was not that surprised.

"I want you close to him just in case he needs to die".

Given that these were Sith, again I wasn't very surprised. I'd known that Vaasta had never loved me.

"Are you taking any birth control?" inquired the Twi'lek

Okay that question did surprise me.

"How quickly could you get pregnant, if you wanted to?"

Pregnant why would Ban care about such a thing?

"A week, maybe two. But there aren't any guarantees" replied Khar

"I want you get pregnant and for Gothic to be the father".

Now it was all starting to make sense.

"Should you succeed I will have a safe house prepared. You won't be required to care for the child and you will be richly rewarded as by then I will be leading this academy. I will need an apprentice".

Ban had been collecting samples of my sperm and then sent a girl for me to impregnate. She'd also asked if I could of gotten Zanii pregnant before arranging for the alien to become my servant.

For some reason Yuthura Ban wanted to me to father some children. The question was, why? And why was the Force telling me about it when it could be showing me nearly anything?

Knowing that these questions could only be answered by confronting Ban herself I moved on eager to get of this evil tomb.

"Bastila!"

I knew it was an illusion of course but this one was more real looking than the others had been.

"There you are my love" said the vision.

My love?

"I'm not your love. We've never even met" I pointed out.

The illusion didn't seem to hear what I had to say.. Bastila never seemed to in my visions, hopefully in real life she wouldn't be so dismissive of my words.

"I've been dreaming about you for a long time" informed not really Bastila Shan "I know were meant to be the Force has shown me that".

"So the Force is playing matchmaker now, huh. That's really creepy" I commented.

"I turned to the dark side for you. I'm going to give you a son. And now you mock my feelings for you".

She didn't have a bit of a bump now that she mentioned it.

"No of this is happened yet" I muttered while feeling really, really creeped out "it might not even happy. You have to turn evil".

"At least he knows about you".

Khar then appeared next holding a baby in her arms.

"Oh Jeremy Kyle would so love this" I whispered.

"He forgot all about me a long time ago" complained Vaasta "you never came looking for me".

"At least he didn't get you killed".

A fresh wave pain went threw me as I saw Zanii, or at least an image of her. I hadn't really had time process her death. Seeing her again hit me hard.

"You left me" accused Khar

"You don't love me" accused Shan

"You let me die" accused Zanii

Now I'd really had enough. These damn illusions shouldn't be allowed to accuse me of anything.

"Just shut up," I demanded "none of this is my fault!"

Suddenly both illusions brought out red bladed lightsabres and attacked me but the illusions faded away as my sword blocked their joint strikes.

Getting fed up of this place I marched right into the room where Kressh was buried without even bothering to check for traps.

As expected a vision of Revan appeared and attacked me, this time the illusion didn't fade away when its strikes were blocked and I was forced to stab the illusion of Revan. Thankfully the fake Revan was easily defeated as it was a test of worthiness nothing more.

I looted the sarcophagus and got my hands on a large two handed Sith sword which was way to heavy for me to use, but that didn't matter as I was going to hand it in for the reward the recover of such relics brought. I also took the armband and put in on under my amourweave clock (which was amazingly still intact) hopefully the armband did what it did the game, as I might need more physical strength soon.

There's always a back door in these old underground tombs, its like an unwritten law of the universe or something, so once I found it and found the right cave to the outside was out in what passed for fresh air around here.

As it turned out other people knew about the back door and they were waiting for me. I knew at once that they weren't here to guide me back to civlization.

**Valley Of The Dark Lords. Korriban. Malak's Sith Empire. Star Wars KOTOR Galaxy. **

Uthar Wynn and Yuthura Ban were both waiting for me. For a moment I had thought that this would be the moment when I would have to decide which of my teachers I was going to give my support to when they finally ended their master/student arragement. Given what I just found out thanks to the illusions it would be Wynn would be enjoying my support in such a contest.

However the two Sith were not alone. Three masked Dark Jedi and an entire squad of troops were here with them. This made me ask myself a few questions.

Had they come for me? Or had they assumed I was dead and were going after the runaway students?

"Well done Lord Gothic" said Headmaster Wynn.

Wait did he just say, Lord Gothic?

"From this day on you be recognised as a Sith Lord" declared Wynn.

I was so shocked that I completely forgot that I had been intending to kill one or possibly both of my teachers.

"It was all a test" I said finally understanding "the creatures, the students, the tomb, everything!"

"Indeed" the Sith Master replied not understanding what I meant by what I had just said "you have proven yourself to be more than mere acolyte. You are a Sith Lord now. Lord Gothic".

Wynn made the title sound so good.

Lord Gothic that was me now. I wasn't a Dark Lord there were only ever two of them in Revan's... no correct that Malak's empire but a Sith Lord answered directly to the Dark Lords.

I had hardly noticed that one the Dark Jedi took the two handed sword away and put a lightsabre in its place.

"This sabre is superior to the one you had".

I felt its weight in my hand and I noticed that it had Sith symbols on it. This was a Sith weapon. The look and feel on the device told that no Jedi had made this sabre.

"I will have a new uniform sent your chambers, but you need not wear it" Wynn was now saying "until Darth Malak informs you of your new posting you are free to do as you please. No longer are you a student but the academy is still open to you".

My mind really wasn't processing any of this, but I did hear everything and would go over later. Right now I was feeling a little giddy.

I was a Sith Lord!

"Posting?" the question slipped from my lips and it was Ban who answered.

"The Dark Lord has great need for Sith and Dark Jedi in his war. No doubt you will be given governorship over some world soon enough, that or you will be on the front lines fighting to bring down the Republic. Oh how I envy you".

Yeah I bet she was really glad that I was leaving. She couldn't of failed to notice the looks I was now sending her way, she knew that I knew.

"Now Yuthura, let's not get ahead of ourselves. First you must met with the Dark Lord himself" reminded Wynn.

Meet with Malak. Oh that could be bad. I'd seen him in more than one of my visions. If he'd seen me then I wouldn't get out of that meeting alive.

"He's going to Tatooine" said one of the Dark Jedi.

Both of the teachers seemed shocked to her that news, as was I, but Uthar didn't seem as shocked as he should be.

"Tatooine?" I asked.

All my plans were now falling apart. I needed to be here I couldn't leave.

"Darth Malak wants the planet taken" explained the Dark Jedi whose yellow eyes were the only sign of life behind his mask "the smugglers on that world might be running vital supplies to the Republic. We are to go there with a company of soldiers and bring order to the world".

And that took a company of troops, a Sith Lord and three Dark Jedi did it?

No Malak wanted us there because he knew that Revan would be seeking out the Star Maps, or at least he thought it possible and if Malak knew that Revan was seeking the Star Maps then she had already started looking for them.

But Revan hadn't been 'dead' for that long. How the Jedi Master mind raped her so quickly?

I then wondered how long I had been in that blasted tomb. Had I been gone for days or weeks? With all those illusions I had no way of knowing how my head had been messed with. Could the dark side have sustained me down there for all that time?

What I really needed to do was to find out if Taris was still under a blockade or not.

"We will be leaving in two hours" said another of the Dark Jedi "by order of Darth Malak you will led the pacification of Tatooine and govern the world. Should you fail you will executed".

Well Tatooine wasn't much of a world but it have a Star Map on it so I would just have to hope I got there before Revan. If I uncovered the Star Map I could just offer Revan my aid as I planned to do here.

"I'll meet you at the space port" I told the Dark Jedi.

I just had to pack and then I'd be ready go. There was nothing for me here on Korriban other than betrayal and lies. I so wasn't going to miss it.

**Wynn's Office. Korriban. Malak's Sith Empire. Star Wars KOTOR Galaxy. **

After Gothic had left Yuthura Ban stormed into her master's office and demanded to know something.

"You arranged for him to be sent off world didn't you?".

Wynn didn't bother to deny it.

"Yes I did. He was too powerful, and to great a risk. As long as he was here the other students would never have advanced. He would of killed them all in time".

Ban fumed.

"What would their deaths of mattered if it allowed him to achieve his potential" she argued.

Wynn had a different opinion on the matter.

"Darth Malak demanded our best student and I gave him Gothic. Now we are free to go back to doing what we are suppose to be here to do".

That wasn't the real reason and Ban knew it. Wynn had sent her 'lover' away so they couldn't work against the Headmaster as a team.

"If you are going to miss him so much then you should request a transfer to Tatoonie" advised Uthar.

That was never going to happen. Ban would be more determined than ever to overthrow her master.

Without another word Ban left the office because she didn't want her master to sense the truth. She was going to miss him, and not just because he was needed for the project Darth Revan had charged her with completing. She was madly in love, or at least in lust, with her former student.

And that made her hate Wynn more than she ever thought possible.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author Note. **

A short chapter but I'm eager to get to the point where Sith Gothic gets to met Revan.

**Reviews. **

**FLaTone**

I plan for Sith Gothic to have HK-47 with him. Having an assassin droid will come in handy.

**A W**

Getting the pearl is part of why I want Sith Gothic there. The in story reason is that Wynn wanted Gothic out of his way and Tatooine is a remote enough place.

**War Sage**

Nope but it won't be long before Revan arrives.

**Ruvian**

I don't write to gain followers, but its good to know people are enjoying the story.

**Joe Lawyer **

If Sith Gothic can form enough Force Bonds then he could create his own empire without much worry of betrayal. He'd still have to worry about a mass uprising and rebels but at least he wouldn't be stabbed in the back by those he trusts the most.

The Old Sith Empire lasted a while and the True Sith Empire lasted for centuries while hidden in the Unknown Regions. But Revan's Sith Empire could only survive with Revan as its head. It was built like Palpatine's Empire and fell apart just like the Galactic Empire will without its strong leader.

That sort of empire can only survive as long as it has a good leader like Revan or a cunning one like Palpatine.

**Sith Gothic. Part Ten.**

"_Well, if there's a bright center to the universe, you're on the planet that it's farthest from._" - Luke Skywalker

**The Eastern Dune Sea. Tatooine. Malak's Sith Empire. Star Wars KOTOR Galaxy. **

After spending less than a week on Tatooine I had already decided that I really, really hated this place.

It wasn't that different from Korriban really. Tatooine was a dry, hot wasteland as was Korriban but at least that world was strong in the dark side and had a bit of mystery about it. Tatooine was just a dump. Oh and there was sand, a lot of sand but without a decent beach the sand was just annoying. Plus there were no hot girls in bikinis.

"Kriffing Sand People" cursed one of the troops under my command.

I ignored the Sith solider and their attempts to blast the Sand People from a distance and instead focused my attention on Komand Fortuna, a yellow skinned Twi'let hunter who was trying to gain my assistance in slaying a krayt dragon.

The alien hadn't need to try very hard as I too wanted the dragon slain, but for very different reasons than the hunter.

One of those reasons was so that I could get to the Starforge map hidden in the back of the cave the dragon currently called home. The other reasons was that killing the beast would give me access to a krayt dragon pearl, the pearl could be used in the construction of a lightsabre and since I was planning to make my own lightsabre the pearl would be useful.

"Statement: Komand Fortuna says that we will need to lure the krayt dragon out of its lair" reported HK-47 who was acting as a translator.

Yes I knew the plan. The dragon would be lured out of its cave, and then met the mines the Twi'lek had planted around the cave's entrance. The bait for this trap was the banthas which under the protection of the Sand People. My Sith troops were trying to drive the Sand People away with harming the Banthas, which was why I hadn't ordered them into battle just yet.

"I don't think we will need the bait" I told the alien "I'll just send a couple of the soldiers into the cave".

It would serve me better in the long run if there were less Sith on the planet. I was planning to defect after all and that would be a lot easier if I had less troops around. But the soldiers weren't the real problem, they were trained to obey orders and most of them were spread out across the planet in an attempt to impose order upon the smuggles, and other trash, which called this planet home.

No the real problem was the three Dark Jedi that had been stationed here, I assumed, to watch for Revan. Perhaps they were even here to keep an eye on me. I'd gotten the sense that my appointment as military governor had very little to do with the fact that I was now a Sith Lord. In my mind my being here was all about the power games between Wynn and Ban. Sure I might be a powerful Force User but I didn't have the experience needed to be a proper Sith Lord. Which might be why I'd been sent to Tatooine, it was a pretty easy posting to manage.

At least the job came with some nice perks. I had nice air conditioned house back just outside of Anchorhead which I didn't have to share with the Dark Jedi as they had taken residence near the space port. Also the lack of any real work meant that I had plenty of time to study my holocron.

I could of used my free time to bang more alien babes, but I'd gone off the idea recently. Perhaps it was due to the fact that my lovers had a habit of leaving my life as rapidly as they entered it.

Deep down I had to admit, at least to myself, that I really missed Zanii, and even Ban despite how much she had used me for her own gains.

"They will surely die" said the HK-47, still speaking on behalf of the hunter.

Having HK-47 around would be a very good thing should his operation go wrong. I'd certainly welcome having an extra blaster user.

"Go after the Sand People!" I shouted loudly and the troops ran off hopefully to get themselves slaughtered.

Given that they were Sith soldiers and had been terrorising the locals since we got here I didn't feel bad about sending them off to their deaths.

"Not you two!" I shouted again and a pair of the soldiers stayed behind.

Once the main body of troops was out of sight I ordered the two remaining silver armoured soldiers to enter the cave.

Neither the Twi'lek hunter or I had to wait long for the dragon to appear. One of the troops made it out of the cave alive but he only lived long enough to set of a mine.

Thankfully the dragon was so angered about the Sith violating its lair that the beast charged out of its cave and right into the minefield. The animal took a while to die as it was a tough beast but it had been badly wounded by the mines and so it was no threat to me without its limbs.

Once the fearsome dragon was slain the Twi'lek went to claim the priceless pearls while I focused on the sounds of what seemed to be blaster fire coming from the distance.

My danger sense wasn't that great but I felt safe enough. It didn't matter which side won the battle as both the Sith soldiers and Sand People warriors would suffer losses.

That outcome served my interests well as it was my job to bring order to this world, but I also didn't want to do too good of a job as that might led to me to getting a more important posting elsewhere and I needed to stay on Tatooine, so that I would here when the _Ebon Hawk_ arrived.

"Statement: The Hunter wishes to thank you, Lord Gothic" said the droid.

I didn't understand whatever speech it was that the Twi'lek was using, but this time I didn't need to. I could see the hunter's gratitude for myself and it was expressed the most when the alien gave me one of the priceless pearls.

"Tell him that he is not to speak of my involvement in this matter" I commanded.

The assassin droid translated once more and informed me that the Hunter would suitable embellish his story. Frankly I didn't care what he told people as long as no one found out that I had purposely led Sith troops to their deaths. Possibly all of them given that I could no longer hear the sounds of blaster fire.

That meant that I'd have to go myself and make sure that the Sand People raiders were dead and then I would have to collect those sticks the natives used they counted as proof of the Sand People's demise and the promised reward would serve me well once I started making my own way around the galaxy.

But that was the far future, for now I had other things to concern myself about.

**Sith Complex. Outside Anchorhead. Tatooine. Malak's Sith Empire. Star Wars KOTOR Galaxy. **

Inside the house that served as my home and as command centre for the Sith presence on this world I sat in the mediation chamber and tried to connect to the Force in a way that would allow me more visions of what might be.

When I slept and dreamed I often saw possible futures but they tended to be the same scenes but with sightly different outcomes depending on the choices I made.

From what the holocron had told me visions obtained via mediation tended to be more useful as they showed more likely futures and often allowed one to see the present as well and even events from the past.

I sometimes saw things but I was unsure if my mind was simply tricking me, letting me see with my inner eye what is was I wanted to see. However this time I was sure I was seeing proper visions.

As my half built lightsabre floated in the air before me I focused on what I was seeing.

Images of myself fighting alongside Bastila, and sometimes Revan, filled my mind. I saw myself in a place of darkness filled with the trunks of huge trees. The Wookie home world no doubt.

In one vision I even saw myself taking control of the Starforge, which was a bad thing because the alien device had a very corrupting influence on any who used it. Hopefully that was only a very remotely possible future, one that could be easily avoided

When the comm line opened and a voice said "My lord" the visions ended and the lightsabre parts fell to the floor.

Oh god what could be now? I'd dealt with the Sand People, had the gunrunners arrested and smuggling was at an all time low. What else could be needed of me?

"Yes, what is it" I answered knowing the comm line was open.

"Forgive me for interrupting," begged whatever cowardly piece of scum who was operating communications "but there is a call for you".

Wait someone was phoning me? Why would anyone be calling me?

"I will take it here" I told the minion.

Slowly I stood up and the holoemitters built into the wall of this chamber came to life. The image was crude as holographic communication over such vast distances was tricky even at the best of times but I knew at once who it was.

To my surprise it was Darth Malak, the current leader of the Sith Empire which I 'served', who was contacting me. I forced my face into an expressionless form and then bowed before the Dark Lord.

I would not have been able to hide my fear had he been here in person, then no doubt he would have been able to sense my true feelings towards him and would kill me for it.

Thankfully not even a powerful Sith like Malak would be able to sense my true intentions over the holonet. Or at least I hoped that was not the case.

"How may I serve you my lord?" I asked of the hologram once I felt it was okay to stand up and look upon the Dark Lord.

Malak didn't seem to be one for pleasantries, he got right down to business his machine voice filling the room creating an odd echo.

"I have reason to believe that a group of Jedi will soon arrive on Tatooine, perhaps to liberate the planet".

It didn't require the use of the Force to know that the Dark Lord was not being one hundred percent honest with me. The Jedi weren't coming to liberate anything what was really happening was that Revan was coming to find the Star Map. But if Malak knew that he wasn't going to tell me.

"You must stop the Jedi, Lord Gothic. They can not be allowed to capture Tatooine. The world itself is not important, but if they succeed in taking the planet form us it may embolden them and earn further support for the Jedi".

It made some sense that the Jedi might try to liberate this world. It wasn't worth much but as a symbolic victory could raise moral. The Republic, despite its recent victories and the 'death' of Darth Revan, was not winning the war so any victory that could be achieved would be welcome.

Of course that wasn't what was going to happen as that was not why the Jedi were coming here, but it was a good cover story.

"I can not spare you any further troops" stated Malak "so you must make do with the resources that you have".

My face expressed disappointment, but actually I was rather pleased. I'd gone to great efforts to make the soldiers already on the planet as ineffective as possible by spreading them to thinly and by purposely getting quite a few of them killed.

"The three Dark Jedi I assigned to that world are fully expendable, and will engage any Republic forces they encounter".

That seemed to be Malak's way of saying 'don't get in the way, let them do their job's but if they fail then its up to you'.

Right now I figured that I would be a match for one of the Dark Jedi, if I was lucky and more skilled with the sabre that I though, but there was no way I could take two of them and the three of them would annihilate me without trouble. But if I attacked them when they took on Revan and her group then I could help to destroy the Dark Jedi and declare my intention to defect all in one move.

"It will be as you say, my lord" I told the image of Malak giving him a short bow.

The Dark Lord's eyes seemed to narrow and he said.

"My apprentice died attempting to stop these Jedi. Should you prevail were he did not then you will become my apprentice".

Clearly the offer was meant to motivate me. Had I been merely interested in becoming as powerful as possible with no concern for the long term then I might have been somewhat tempted.

However even if I could of beaten Revan, which was highly unlikely despite having three Dark Jedi and a small army of troops at my side, I wouldn't last long as Malak's apprentice. Either the Dark Lord would cut me down for my treasonous thoughts or someone else would challenge me for the job and they would likely end my life.

"I will not fail you" I promised Malak.

He seemed to accept me at my word for the holographic communication ended.

Once I was sure that the channel was closed I sat down and tried not to panic. I didn't have much time left and I needed to have my lightsabre ready for when Revan arrived.


End file.
